Mad
by Beano Baby
Summary: When Waterloo Road's new girl is hiding a dark secret, will she ever become at peace, or will everything get too much? Rated T for language ect.. Starts in the summer term of series 7. Friendship is also in here. Hope you guys like it. I suck at summaries.
1. First Impressions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road or and other characters other than Echo., who is my own OC.**_

**Chapter 1**

The girl walked into Waterloo road for the first time. Some turned and whispered, and others stared. The girl was new to the school and wasn't the usual student. The girl was in year 12; her hair was the black "scene" style with electric blue steaks in it. Her eyes were piercing blue, lined with black eyeliner. She wore the usual uniform with Dr. Martin knee high boots on her feet. She had a lip piercing on her left side and had a 6mm taper in her left ear. She carried a bag witch looked like she'd drawn on herself. Around her neck was a golden heart locket.

The girl walked into the office and a secretary smiled at her.

"Ahh, are you the new girl?" The bubbly young woman asked.

"Yeah, I… I'm Echo Black, the new year 12" The girl then forced a smile.

"Ahh yeah." The girl wore a name badge which said "Janice. "Just take a seat and we'll not be long."

As Echo sat down she was called into the headmaster's office. The man seemed pleasant to her, she did hope that she wouldn't be sent their too many times.

"Hello Miss Black, I'd like to welcome you to Waterloo Road. Here is your timetable and you'll be able to find your classes quite easily. I'm sure you'll settle in a bit better than your previous school."

Echo just rolled her eyes. She had no sense of direction at all, but her nodding and agreeing would work for now.

After her talk in the office, Echo headed off to her first class at Waterloo Road, English… fun. She walked into the chatty classroom and it fell silent. She handed the teacher a slip for her being new and the old teacher nodded, though he didn't seem happy that the lesson had been disrupted.

"Hmm yes, there seems to be a spare seat next to Mr. Stack." The teacher said pointing to a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, he seemed quite rough in Echo's opinion, but she stopped herself; never judge a book by its cover.

"Kyle's pulled!" She heard someone joke while she sat down. She ignored the comment. She knew they were just being immature.

The hour did seem to drag. Everyone was having conversations and she just sat there, not knowing what to say. She was so bored she started just paying attention to the lesson, and actually, felt like she'd learnt a lot.

The bell rang for next lesson, a free period. Heaven! Echo was the last to leave the classroom. She left and she heard people talking about her as she walked. The words "emo" and "goth" were used, but she heard them everyday. One word someone said hit her, hard. The word "fat". She felt something snap in her head. She held back the tears, which she had learnt to do very well growing up. She tried to block it out. She sat in the common room and tried to block out _that_ word. The word that had given her years of torture, the word she had only just got ridden of.

She got out her diary and just wrote. She wrote everything she felt, she had to stop herself from crying there and then. Then she finished the last sentence.

"_Shit happens though doesn't it?"_

She just got up and walked into the bathrooms. She looked at herself in the mirror and turned away quickly. 'What am I doing, I'm not going down this road again, and do NOT cry!' She then sorted her makeup out again, which would take an eternity, in her opinion. She then pulled a box of pills out of her bag. Slimming pills. She put the pill on her tongue and swallowed with some bottled water. "They'll never call _me_ fat." She thought looking at her stomach.

In the common room, Kyle saw a book lying in the common room. He picked it up. "I'll keep this; it'll give some good gossip."


	2. That Word

**Chapter 2**

Echo tried to walk into the common room as calmly as possible, trying not to knock anyone or anything. Echo knew she was good at hiding what she felt. She knew she'd misplaced her book/ diary/autobiography. That had been by her side since the age of 8 and she had written down stuff in there she had told nobody. She looked around getting more and more frantic but finally she felt her stomach drop. Someone had taken it. The one thing that could control her life was in the palm of somebody else's hands. For all she knew they could use it to make her spiral out of control, but she tried not to think of what negatives and just tried to think somebody had handed it in, but she had extreme doubts.

The bell rang to go to next lesson and it was Music. Echo loved music and played the guitar and sang. She did take pride in her old tatty electric guitar she saved up and bought herself for Christmas one year. She walked into the classroom and she was surprisingly the first one there. She sat in a seat in the middle of the class and the others soon followed, none of which wanted to sit next to her.

The teacher walked in happily. Echo heard the pupils grin and say "yes!" under their breath, which hinted it was a supply teacher, which completely ruined Echo's favourite lesson. They had been given theory on Mozart and his compositions. Echo had found it easy. She started it at her old school after her GCSE exam, so she did have a slight advantage. She became oblivious to her previous worries and when she had finished early, she worked on one of her compositions in the small room through the door where there was a piano. No guitar, which annoyed Echo since the only thing she could play on piano was the "Jaws" theme tune.

After sitting playing random keys on the piano, Echo decided that she was just going nowhere, so she stared at the clock. _'5 more minutes'_ she thought and smiled. After her lesson was another 15 minute break. Although Echo was never a fan of school, she seemed as if lessons just dragged here at Waterloo Road, she thought things could've been different to her old school, but she knew she was wrong.

The bell finally rang for break and Echo stretched as she stood up. She walked outside into the fresh air. She hadn't really talked to anyone since she'd been at school, but really she'd seem a bit stupid just waltzing up to someone and talking to them. That wasn't her.

Her book hadn't slipped her mind. She knew that whoever had it would either give it back, spread it round the entire school, or she'll find it, tattered and in ruins.

Echo walked out of the doors to see a busy yard. The year 10 and 11's were playing football and there was a group of boys in the corner, who looked like trouble, but not the trouble that Echo was fine with. She had been informed about the gang violence, the DSC. Standing there was many of the boys in her English class. _"At least I'm in a class with kids with a future brighter than prison." _Echo thought sarcastically

"EMO!" She heard getting shouted at her from near the "gang". Sniggers followed the rude comment. Echo rolled her eyes and ignored the comment, which was repeated multiple times.

"Oi, Oi Fatty!" She heard someone shout and the rest laughed

Echo turned around sharply.

"What did you just call me?" She snapped. The boy looked hocked, but sniggered that she reacted.

"Fatty." His friends laughed.

"Call me it one more time… I dare you" She taunted, though she sounded angry, Echo did enjoy a good argument.

"Fat…" The boy couldn't finish his insult as Echo had stormed over and held him to the wall.

"Don't even think about calling me, _that. _I don't care that you're in the Dale _SKANK_ crew; I'm not scared of any of you. Gangs are pathetic."

She let go of him trying to walk away, but she'd seen there was quite a crowd.

"Psycho Bitch." The boy muttered under his breath. Echo stormed over and punched him full force in the face; she was ready to burst out in tears, but she knew she shouldn't cry. Not now.

"GET IN THE COOLER NOW!" She heard a teacher yell. She pushed her way through the crowd, leaving the students wondering exactly what happened.

Sitting in the cooler, Echo laid her head on the desk and the tears streamed down her face. On one hand she felt embarrassed everyone seen her so something like that and on the other hand she was proud she stood up for herself for once.

The head teacher walked in looking very angry.

"Sir, he started it." She said before the head teacher could even begin.

"There was no need to punch him in the face though was there?"

"Actually, yes there was." Echo growled. "He called me a psycho and… he called me fat."

"Well there was still no reason for violence." persisted.

"I don't care." Echo said, her voce was cracking with her getting upset. "I defended myself as much as I could without _really_ hurting him. Besides, him calling me fat hurt me more than that punch hurt him. That was just below the belt, sir. If he had any decency, he would know calling someone fat is not right."

"There's something more than it being him calling you names."

"I… I can't say. I haven't told anyone anything more than this and I'm NOT starting today."

"Well you know what the punishment is for physical violence." The teacher commented calmly.

"Yep, Suspension." She said calmly.

"But I am willing to give you a chance, but you need to do your work in here for the rest of the week, understood?"

Echo sighed; she didn't know what was worse. "Fine."

"Good, now go collect your work from next lesson and you can sit and do your lesson in here, so you don't cause anymore trouble."

Echo just rolled her eyes. _She _wasn't the one causing trouble, but sometimes going along with things made everything better.

"Also, I want you to apologise to Tariq."

"What? Why?" Echo's voice rose slightly, in disgust. She never apologised.

"Maybe because you punched him in the face. Don't question it or you will be suspended."

"Fine." Echo just rolled her eyes. What a great first day,


	3. You're Mad you are!

**Chapter 3**

Kyle was known for being a bit of a dick. He was a proud member of the DSC and was just a pain. Most thought there was no such thing as the soft side of Kyle. He was scruffy and wore his black trainers with the red laces to show his membership of the DSC.

"Alright, see y' tomorrow." Kyle smiled as he left the boys and walked into his home. It wasn't very late considering the usual time he arrives in the house is around 2:30 am.

It was 11:30 and he just walked straight upstairs. '_She'll know I'm in.' _He thought. He pulled his coat off and flung it on the floor of his bedroom and a book fell out.

Hearing the noise, Kyle walked over and picked up the book.

"_Ah yeah, I was going to flick through this. Might as well get somethin' round school."_

Kyle opened the first page to see doodles and _'Echo's diary, keep out!'_ bold on the front of the page. He looked at it and flicked past. He didn't read it all; in fact, he flipped to about half way through the book and read the page.

"_Friday 26th June 2011._

_Dear diary… Wow… haven't wrote that since I was like tiny! Today so far is amazing. Everyone on the website said I look stunning and I weigh the least. I still feel horrid though. I'm still not thin enough I need to be thinner, how many girls do you see wandering around with boyfriends who are a big size? None. I don't want to live my life alone, so I'm loosing weight, but I feel really unhealthy. I'm constantly tired, but beauty always comes with a price!_

_Height: 5'7"_

_My current weight: 5 stone"_

_A picture of a very emaciated body was below._

Kyle shuddered reading that. '_This girl is crazy'_. He turned to the next page. The date: 4th August 2011. Kyle thought in his head, she was fine, she forgot to write, but she'd wrote everyday before and after. He flicked to the last page which had that days date on it. He scanned the page and didn't know whether to be worried or surprised. The gossip he'd hoped to find had turned into something he wanted to sort out, but he wasn't meant to care, he never did and he never will and he knew some girl would not change that.

The next day, Echo walked into school. She had dyed her black hair to bright electric blue with black tips and wore her lip ring and lime green expander in her ear. Mr. Byrne walked over to her unimpressed. "You haven't apologized to Traiq I hear. "

"Ughhhh! Fine!" Echo sulked and walked over to the group of boys.

"Tariq, I've been forced to do this, so I apologize for you being a twat."

Tariq turned round, his eye was bruised and Echo smirked, and tried not to laugh. "What did you just say?"

"I honestly didn't mean to punch you that hard, jeez!" Echo was shocked at how hard she'd hit him. She did giggle slightly. "Honestly, wow!"

Tariq just smiled "It's just embarassin' bein' hit by a girl though innit."

Echo smirked. "Think of yourself lucky, I've never hit anyone that hard in my life, and I possibly never will." She then walked away and smiled at Mr. Byrne.

"There. I've done it." She said faking a happy voice and went to walk off but the bell rang and everyone went to first lesson, Echo had English so she went and collected her work from Mr. Budgen and sat at a desk in the back of the cooler on her own. Echo had never felt lonelier since she started at Waterloo Road, at least she had a few friends at her previous school, here, she had nobody and she hated the vulnerability.

She sat for about twenty minutes thinking. She'd done about four of the ten questions that were set. Her mind was not in the right place for school, in fact she wondered what was wrong with her. She felt like life couldn't get worse, but she thought it was just her mood swings because of her new "diet".

Being so caught up in thought, Echo didn't notice someone walk in. By now, she had her feet kicked u on the desk and listening to her phone. She felt normal with her phone since about 99% of the school had a Blackberry, just like her.

The boy who walked in was in fact Kyle Stack, the person Echo had to sit next to in English. He walked in and sat at another back desk. He turned to look at the girl who was in there with him.

"Hey. You're Echo right?" He asked. Echo simply removed her earphones and turned round.

"Yes… why are you asking me this?" Echo seemed quite worried, the last time someone asked her that it ended up in her getting expelled from a school.

"Here." Kyle said throwing a book onto the desk. Echo wanted to run over and hug him for finding it, but she knew that would be creepy.

"Wow!" She couldn't contain her excitement. "Thanks so much."

"I think you need to get your head checked out. You're mad you are."

"You mean you read it?" The question was very obvious and Echo was slapping herself inside for asking that question but she was angry. "One thing, I'm surprised you can even read."

"Harsh" Kyle smirked.

"Second, there is stuff in there I haven't told anyone, I _can't_ tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone, please."

"It's fine. Some things are best as secrets, yeah?"

"Thanks so much." Echo smiled.

"I read soemthin' though 'nd I just don't understand. What happened after June 26th? You didn't write in there for months."

"Oh." Her voice grew quiet and quite uneasy, "I… well… the night of June 26th I collapsed, I was too thin apparently. I was intensive care for 6 weeks and I was in therapy for ages. Everything was too much, the… anorexia and that just made me depressed and stuff and I just… lost myself really." Her voice started to crack. Kyle didn't want to question her anymore; he didn't want her to be upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Kyle felt a little guilty.

"It's fine. I just needed to let it all out." Echo smiled wiping her eyes. "Besides, I'm in enough trouble for punching your friend in the face yesterday, don't need much more."

"Ah yeah." Kyle laughed. "Nice punch by the way."

"Thanks." Echo giggled. She did have to admit, Kyle wasn't as bad as she thought. He did know how to make someone feel good.

The bell rang for next lesson, which was a free lesson. Echo just sat in the cooler.

You comin'?" Kyle asked.

"Okay, I'll tag along." Echo smiled.

When she stepped out the cooler everyone was staring at her like she was a monster. Some laughed, others pointed. _'What the hell have I done now?'_ She thought. She just nervously followed Kyle in the sixth form common room.

Lauren and Maddie turned and giggled. They then got up and walked over to Kyle and Echo.

"What do you slappers want?" Kyle snapped. He didn't seem to like anyone from the group who hung around with Fin Sharkey. Echo decided that was none of her business.

"Well, we're wantin' to meet the new girl, but I've changed my mind.'" Maddie smirked. She looked at Echo in disgust.

"Why? Is my hair too bright, or because I have a 6mm hole in my ear." Echo grinned at Maddie mockingly.

"Your hair is… bright." Lauren added. "I wouldn't dare get an expander; they're disgusting, and the lip ring!"

"Society, it's so cruel." Echo chuckled to herself. She did do all of this to herself to be a head turner. "Let's get all stereotypes out of the way. I'm not an emo, I'm not a goth, I'll not mug you in the street and I'm not depressed, oh and I'm not on any form of illegal substance. Yes I'm bisexual; no I have no intentions on 'dating' any of you: you're not my type. Now they're out of the way, it's very nice to meet you."

The girls just look at each other and laughed and walked away. "She must be barkin' mad!" Lauren giggled.

Echo smirked as they walked away.

"Do you like scarin' people or summit?" Kyle asked.

"No, I just might as well tell them now before someone else does." Echo was happy she was talking to someone, but most thought it was the wrong crowd.

Echo looked outside. It was extremely cloudy. It was defiantly going to rain.

"Wanna sit with me and Tariq at lunch, we'll show you the DSC tag."

Echo did not like gangs, but she did love spray paint.

"Okay. It'll be a laugh." She said happily.

"As long as you don't scare anyone." He joked.

"Me!" Echo said jokingly "I'm not scary. I just know how to have a good time. And I'm not the scary one being in a gang and everything."

The two just laughed and joked with each other. Kyle didn't want to admit it but he liked Echo's company. Even though he did think she was completely bonkers.

_**Authors Notes: Thanks for reading so far guys. I did delete the story not too long a go. C3 made Echo look all emo and she really isn't. Changed it up so it shows she's more quirky and it will get more interesting I do promise :D **_


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4**

"BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" The bell rang for third lesson.

"See you at lunch, yeah?" Kyle smiled,

Echo nodded and walked over to PE.

She walked in the changing rooms and got dirty looks.

"Look at her hair!" One girl said.

Echo just ignored her and hid herself while she changed into her PE kit. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, but her short blue layers stuck out everywhere.

She walked onto the field where Kyle and Tariq were standing. Unlike her last school girl and boys did PE together at Waterloo Road. Echo was possibly one of the least sporty people on Earth, in her opinion, so her having to run around was awful.

Mr. Diamond was the PE teacher, and Maddie's dad, so she usually got special treatment.

"Right, we're doing football today in mixed teams. Kyle, Maddie, Finn and Lauren, you're team captains, take your pick."

Echo hated this part. She was ALWAYS picked last. Possibly for the reason she was rubbish, but it was embarrassing.

"But sir, it's going to rain!" Echo said, stating the obvious.

"Yep, but if we're quick we might get a match in before the rain starts." Mr. Diamond added.

"But sir…"

"Not afraid of a little rain are you Echo?"

Echo just rolled her eyes. She wasn't exactly scared of rain, but it would be highly embarrassing if it did rain.

Echo's thinking had made her miss the first pickings from each. She was hoping she'd be put on a good team so she'd just be sub.

Kyle looked at Echo and smiled. "I pick Echo."

Echo looked at the direction where she's heard her name and walked towards the line Kyle was in. She was happy she wasn't last and secretly quite happy Kyle picked her, though she was far too proud to admit it.

After playing the first game, Echo remembered her arms, which were stinging like crazy; they were having a quick 5 minute breather. Echo walked over to Kyle.

"Hey, do you not mind if I'm the sub next? I can barely kick a ball never mind play football."

"Sure thing." Kyle smiled.

Echo turned around and felt a wet drop on her head. She scowled and knew what was going to happen.

All of a sudden, the heavens opened and the rain was belting down onto the field

Kyle turned round to face Echo and he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Echo asked, genuinely confused.

"You feelin' a bit blue Echo?" Kyle laughed.

Echo looked and where white sports t-shirt had turned a sky blue and dye was running down her face.

She tried to hide her face in embarrassment. Kyle kept laughing, but she knew it was a joke.

"Come here Kyle, give me a hug" She said spreading her arms open.

"Fuck right off!" Kyle laughed moving away from her. "I'm not lookin' like a smurf."

Echo shook her head to try shake some of the dye off, it wasn't working very well. Blue water droplets streamed down her face.

"Everyone inside!" Mr. Diamond shouted. The class followed his orders and went inside in the hall. Echo's hair dye was still dripping from the tips of her hair and she had no idea what color it was anymore.

She walked into the hall and she go a lot of funny looks, from everyone. Her hair had turned a pale blue/green color because of the dye. She had blue dye on her face still and she was unimpressed.

After the long PE lesson, it was time for lunch and Echo walked out to go to the hall when she heard her name.

"Thought you were comin' with us?" Kyle reminded her, Tariq was by his side.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." Echo said sheepishly. She did genuinely forget, after all, all she could think about was the disgusting color of her hair.

She walked out the gates with Kyle and Tariq. They got out spray cans and started tagging a wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" Echo joked watching them tag the wall in black and red spray paint.

"It's the DSC's tag though, innit. " Tariq boasted. "I'd like to see you do better!"

"I accept the challenge, got any other colors but black and red?" Echo smirked. Sometimes her competitive nature would get the best of her. The boys handed her black, red, white and blue spray cans.

Echo finished by doing an 'E', though it did look good, it did take about 5-10 minutes.

"Not bad for your first try." Kyle smiled. "Nowhere near as good as us though." He bragged jokingly.

They were now walking back to school. Both Tariq and Kyle had a large packet of chips. Echo walked eating a cereal bar she'd bought from the off-license.

"I can't believe that's all your havin' for lunch." Tariq looked shocked; Kyle gave Echo a worried look too.

"I'm not hungry." Echo replied. Her stomach growled.

"Doesn't sound like it." Kyle seemed slightly worried.

"Its fine, I don't eat chips in anyways." Echo protested. She was trying to change the subject so it wasn't about her eating habits. "You got science next?" She asked.

"Yeah, could sleep through that. She's doin' a new seetin' plan today too." Kyle laughed.

"Fun. I'm in the cooler." Echo rolled her eyes. "At least it's Friday though."

"Fancy comin' out tonight? We've got booze." Kyle tried to persuade Echo.

"So sorry, but I've got other plans and there really important, but I'll give you guys my number and it can be some other time, yeah?" Echo felt slightly guilty for turning down the invitation, but her reasons where very good. The three exchanged phone numbers and headed back to school.

"BRRIIINNNNNGGGG!" The bell rang for the end of the day, and Echo was relieved to be out of the cooler and she walked towards the car park.

"Hey where you goin'?" Tariq shouted and Echo stopped and turned round to see Kyle and Tariq walking over.

"You not walkin' home?" Kyle asked.

"No, sorry, I'm getting picked up."

Just then a tatty mini-bus pulled in and Echo groaned in embarrassment.

"Look there's the care kid's bus" Kyle laughed. Echo shot him a dirty look.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. Yes, I'm in a care home, but it's not that bad if I'm honest. Echo lied. She hated every part of that house but wasn't allowed out of it until she was 18. For most the others it was 16, so she didn't know why she was so special.

Echo shamefully got in the bus and drove home. She got some funny looks driving out of the school gate and knew this was giving them more reason to bully her.

Echo got changed into black skinny jeans, a bright band t-shirt and her converse. She styled her hair and left. She walked down the street and a boy was standing there. The boy wore a long leather jacket and skinny jeans and big gothic style boots. The boy had a lot of piercings and his head was shaved on one side.

Echo hugged him and wiped her eye. "I'll miss you so much Jake, I really didn't think the crew would be split up. Carly's in London, you'll be in Australia, and I'm the unlucky one stuck here."

Jake laughed. "Honestly Echo you're such a worrier, you're still my sister."

The two walked into a small concert hall through the back. Echo peeped through the curtain; there was about 50 people there.

"Wow!" Echo smiled. "There's so many people, we'll kill it tonight, since it's our last night."

Kyle and Tariq were walking with the DSC and were tagging over a Murray gang tag. The gang rivalry was getting extremely dangerous and even doing something like this could spark a gang war.

They were walking along and Kyle heard music coming from this stage which was usually empty. He popped his head in the door and looked inside. He then nudged Tariq and they both put their heads round the door and Echo was finishing her final song, then she said thanks to the audience and hugged Jake before walking off stage holding Jake's hand.

"She never told us she had a boyfriend." Tariq smiled.

They then heard footsteps behind them and they sounded like high heels so the turned round and saw Echo walking next to Jake.

"Didn't know rock music was your thing?" Echo smiled seeing her friends.

"You didn't tell us you can sing." Kyle replied back.

Jake stood uncomfortable in the situation and Echo turned to smile at him and reassure him.

"Guys, this is Jake. We've known each other since we were in… since we were about 12."

"Is he your boyfriend then?" Tariq asked.

The two just turned to each other and laughed. "Jake's not my boyfriend, he's like my brother! That would be too weird! And I'm not really his type, Jake's gay." She was still smirking, so was Jake

Tariq and Kyle turned to each other and felt slightly stupid for jumping to conclusions.

"Don't worry, you won't catch anything." Jake smiled.

"It's the last day we can spend together since his Dad got a job in Australia for a ton of money, so he accepted and they're moving tomorrow, so we're having one last night, it would be three of us, but my mate Carly couldn't make it up from London."

"You were really good." Kyle smiled.

"Thanks." Echo blushed. "Jake helps a lot though."

"Echo I've got to get goin', it's already late, and I'm leaving at 6:30 tomorrow morning, so I have to be in soon." Jake sighed and wrapped his arms round his best friend. Echo tried her managed to hold back her tears.

"I'll never forget you y'know Jake. You're as mad as a hatter, but you're the best. I'll Skype you in a few days though." She giggled and wiped her eyes as she watched her best friend walk away.

"You okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Echo lied.

They then heard voices shouting for Kyle and Tariq to hurry u, but they ignored them.

"I'm just going to go home." Echo said turning round.

"We'll walk you." Kyle said "You shouldn't walk round on your own at this time of night."

They caught up to her and started walking.

"So how did you meet Jake then?" Kyle asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, erm, we met in hospital, he had anorexia the same time I did." Echo then sighed and forgot Tariq didn't know about this.

"Were you anorexic?" Tariq was quite shocked, she looked extremely healthy.

"Yeah, I got bullied and stuff then I lost loads of weight. I was 5 stone at one point. Haven't grown an inch since I was 14." Echo sighed, she hated talking about her past and how the anorexia had ruined her life, but it was almost therapeutic letting it out. "Tariq you have to promise not to tell anyone though, it's not a secret I like telling."

"Yeah, fine." Tariq was deep in thought. "But you look like healthy, but Jake's still really skinny."

"Yeah, neither of us had of a lot of support when we had… the disease, but he got bullied afterwards even while he was in hospital, people were driving him to the point of suicide. He's still recovering, but he's getting better." Echo smiled at the last few words she said. She knew Australia would be a fresh start for Jake, but she'd miss her friend.

They finally reached the care home.

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to walk me home." Echo smiled.

"It's nothin'" Kyle said. "See y' Monday yeah?"

"Sure thing, see you then" Echo smiled as she walked into the house.

She walked upstairs and into her room, since she had no curfew nobody could tell her off for being late. She lay in bed that night happy, although Jake had moved away, she felt like she'd gained friends rather than lost them.


	5. Fit

**Chapter 5**

Monday came round again as the alarm clock rung at 7:30; Echo rubbed her eyes and stopped it. She yawned and stretched. She then quickly got changed and did her hair. She drank a glass of orange juice, brushed her teeth applied her make-up and left. Her hair was now the original black/blue color and she decided to keep it like that.

Echo had the joys of a 30 minute walk to school because of all the other children being in the school _she_ got kicked out of. She walked to the gates and smiled at Kyle and Tariq.

"Had a good weekend?" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we got hammered Saturday night!" Kyle boasted walking in the gates.

"I'm like embarrassment of the year when I'm drunk; I'd honestly end up in Vegas after a night out." Echo laughed.

As they were walking to the common room, the bell rang and the three of them headed to science. Echo remembered there was a seating plan, but she was in the cooler, so she wouldn't know.

As they walked in the class was all stood up as Mrs. Diamond was speaking.

"Obviously, the alphabetical order seating plan didn't work, did it Kyle, Finn, Tariq. So I've decided on mixed ability rows."

Echo blurred out all speaking. She really didn't care where she sat as long as she had a seat.

"Oh, Echo you don't seem to be on my list. What was your GCSE grade in science?"

Echo groaned. "Well I did my separate sciences. I got an A* in Biology, an A in Chemistry and a C in Physics." Se looked sheepishly at the teacher. Science was the subject she excelled in, other than music.

"Oh, well you can sit on the back bench at the end next to Kyle."

"Fine." Echo walked to the back desk and sat on a stool.

"Never knew you were a swat." Kyle joked.

"I have my moments." Echo giggled. "I don't know how I even got the results I did if I'm honest. "

The three continued talking and Mrs. Diamond walked over to them, but they carried on their conversation.

"Miss, you know it's rude to eavesdrop y'know." Echo smirked.

"It's also rude to talk while someone else is taking too. Did your previous school not teach you that?" Mrs. Diamond said calmly.

"I don't know, they obviously didn't do a good job if I got kicked out did they?" The class giggled.

"You know you aren't funny, you're just being arrogant." Mrs. Diamond was clearly annoyed.

"1. I clearly am slightly humorous considering I heard people laughing after I spoke and 2. You clearly haven't met me, since I'm not and never will be arrogant; it's a word I despise, so using towards me Miss, is offensive." Echo smiled after finishing what she had said.

"Echo, cooler please."

"No thanks." Echo laughed.

"That wasn't a question." Mrs. Diamond snapped.

"Well why use the word please. You're supposed to be a teacher." Echo rolled her eyes. She could argue with anyone, and they were amusing.

"Cooler, now!" Mrs. Diamond shouted.

"Ok, ok, jeez I'm going." Echo sighed as se got her stuff picked up a textbook and went to the cooler.

When she got there, she sat at the back of the classroom and got her phone out. The teacher was oblivious to anything in anyways.

Back in the classroom, Tariq and Kyle were confused by the work they were set.

"Do you get this?" Kyle asked Tariq.

"Nah mate, proper solid." Tariq frowned staring at the book.

"Do you get anythin' or are you just thick?" Finn taunted.

Kyle got up from his seat and started squaring up to Finn. "Like you're any better." He snarled.

"Kyle!" Mrs. Diamond shouted. "Get off him now! Into the cooler!"

Kyle stormed out the classroom and slammed the door.

He walked in the cooler still full of rage and sat in his normal seat in the cooler in the back row.

"I could honestly kill Finn Sharkey." He growled still wound up.

"You do realize he's doing that for a reaction." Echo said hoping to calm him down a little bit. "Don't give him what he wants."

"It's easier said than done." Kyle replied. "He's a right knob."

"I thought you were a knob when I first met you." Echo joked.

"Ouch, harsh." Kyle laughed.

Their eyes met and Echo turned her head away and blushed slightly.

"Bet Tariq's happy with us; we both kind of left him on his own." Echo remembered.

"He'll get over it. Not our fault." Kyle smiled.

The bell rang for second lesson, which was a free. Echo wandered into the common room and sat down. She was texting Carly.

"You'll be fine man. You need to stop being so soft :L" She typed in and sent it. Carly was having problems with bullies at school, and Echo knew things were getting serious, they stole her i-pod, they ruined her art coursework and beat her up many times, but Echo knew she couldn't be Carly's guard dog all the time.

"Who y' texting?" Kyle asked playfully.

"My friend Carly." Echo said, more interested in her phone and trying to type.

"Is she one in your profile picture on Facebook?" Tariq asked.

"Yeah she is, she's my best friend."

"She's fit!" Tariq smiled then Kyle elbowed him in the ribs, possibly not the best thing to say about someone's best mate,

"Well she'd not be interested in you." Echo smiled.

"Harsh!" Tariq was shocked by her harp comment.

"No, she's a lesbian, she doesn't like boys." Echo rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Why are all the fit ones bitches, taken or lesbians?" Tariq asked and Kyle laughed.

"I say the same thing about boys." Echo smirked.

**Author's Note:**

**Cliff hanger ^-^ Hope you guys are enjoying it so far and this chapter is quite short, but I needed a short one in there. Remember to review guys and I'll update soon, the next chapter is one that's been in my head for ages. :3**


	6. Spiralling out of controll

**Chapter 6**

It had been six weeks since Echo had first joined Waterloo Road and she was settling in fine, though she'd spent more time in the cooler than lesson, her work was up to a B standard and she had her friends, Tariq and Kyle.

It was the Sunday night before school and Echo had finished ironing her uniform and had hung it up in her wardrobe. It was about 10:30 and most of the younger kids were already asleep.

"Echo there's someone on the phone for you!" Shouted a care worker.

"Okay, I'm coming." Echo sighed walking down the stairs _'I thought I told those two to just use my mobile'_

She walked in and everyone left her alone. It was Carly's mother, who had wanted to foster Echo, but was told she couldn't, something to do with her parents will.

As Echo sat with the phone near her ear she started shaking. She felt all emotion drain from her body. Whatever Carly's mother had told her it had destroyed Echo. She didn't know whether to cry or try remaining calm. She put the phone down after saying goodbye and walked outside.

"So , what was the phone call about?" A child asked.

"Nothing." Echo said bluntly walking up the stairs. She walked into her room and flopped on the bed. The tears streamed down her face, she couldn't tell anyone and risk looking like a total fool, so she didn't tell anyone, and just wept quietly.

Echo checked her alarm clock. 3:00am. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep so she jus lay there, thinking.

Echo woke up at 8:00am. "Shit, I'm late!" She said. She threw her clothes on and tied her hair back, she put no makeup on and skipped breakfast. After last night she really felt like she couldn't be bothered.

"Can I not just stay off today?" She pleaded.

"No, you're not that ill."

"Yeah, if you were ill you wouldn't be talking 'til 3 o'clock in the morning would y'."

Echo knew she was fighting a loosing battle, so she walked outside, forgetting a coat, and walking for 30 minutes in the pouring rain.

Once she'd reached school, like always, Kyle and Tariq were standing at the gate.

"You okay? You don't look to well." Kyle was concerned, Echo was usually fussy over her appearance.

"Yeah, just got a cold that's all." Echo lied.

The bell rang as they went in the gates and the trio walked to science, first lesson of the day.

As they went in and sat down, Ms. Diamond stood in front of the class.

"If you haven't already been informed, Mr. Byrne has decided to do a friendship building day today, so you'll be doing stuff like this in all your lessons today."

Echo's heart sunk. Today, of all days for this to happen. She took a deep breath. Kyle turned to look at her. He was worried. It wasn't just a cold that was bothering her, but he knew Echo was far too stubborn to say otherwise.

Science was boring for everyone. It was how friendship affects the body and stuff that most people didn't understand.

When the bell went for English, Echo was told to stay back.

"What's wrong Echo? There wasn't one sarcastic comment throughout the lesson. I'm surprised."

"I'm just not feeling well miss, I'm fine really." Echo lied, again.

"You're late." Mr. Budgen reminded Echo and she just rolled her eyes and sat down in her usual seat.

You _sure_ you're all right?" Kyle whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine." Echo snapped.

"Right because of this friendship rubbish Mr. Byrne has made us do, you have to write a letter to your best friend, and why they're your best friend. I expect more than a sentence though Mr. Stack." The rest of the room giggled.

"Sir, Can I go to the toilet, I don't feel well." Echo said. Mr. Budgen just nodded and she left the room with her bag.

She quickly and quietly ran outside in the pouring rain and went out the gates.

She went to the bus stop where there was her bus.

"One ticket to Blackpool please." She said and sat ready for her 1 and a half hour journey.

Back in school, it was a free period for some sixth form students and Kyle and Tariq were in the common room, when Mr. Byrne walked in.

"Tariq, Kyle can I have a word please." The boys both sighed wondering what they did wrong this time and followed Mr. Byrne into his office.

"Do you know where Echo went off to? I know you two are close friends with her."

"No sir, she said she was in the loos but she never came back." Tariq said.

"Well we've searched the premises and she isn't there, and she isn't at the care home." Mr. Byrne looked worried.

"I'll give her a ring if you want." Kyle said pulling out his phone.

Kyle rang her number. Echo looked at her phone and declined the call.

"She's not answering." Kyle frowned.

"Let us know if she does okay." Mr. Byrne said.

The two boys got up and left. Kyle tried again but the same thing happened.

Echo arrived at Blackpool and smiled. It was where she was supposed to spend today, sea air always calmed her down, apart from this time. She went down on the beach and sat there. She was the only person on the beach and she started writing the letter Mr. Budgen was making them write.

_Dear Carly,_

_I don't even know what address to write anymore. I miss you so much it is stupid. Why did they do that to you? They've ruined everything and I hope their happy that they've ruined many lives._

_You were so bright. I mean 6 A*'s and 3 B's are amazing GCSE grades! You wanted to go to Cambringe University and get an amazing job and live in Chelsea._

_I'm writing this in Blackpool. I remember when we went here for your 15th birthday, it was the best and we went on every ride possible, me you and Jake, even if he's scared of heights._

_He other month you told me the biggest secret of your life over Skype, how lovely? I can't believe you told me first about being gay. We were like sisters and if I'm perfectly honest, we'll always be sisters, no matter where you are or where I am._

_I'm thinking back over everything and I feel so guilty I let this happen to you. I told you to toughen up, I can't believe I said that, you wouldn't listen in anyway. I just miss you more than anything Carly and I'd swap them for you any day. All the bullying you went through, everyday, I forgot how strong you really were by not slapping them in the face and ignoring them._

_I think I should round this off, but I'll meet you up there Carls, you're inspirational and you'll be the brightest star in the sky. Always. I love you so much 'sis' and don't you ever forget it. I'll make you proud darling, I'll be the best at anything, and remember it'll be for you._

_Love you darling. R.I.P_

_Echo xxxxxx_

By this time, Echo was in floods of tears. She was sitting in the sand on her own and she felt alone, like she couldn't share her feelings with anybody. Then, her phone rang for the sixth time, not paying attention to who it was, she answered.

"Hello." She sniffled.

"Echo, you're answering!"

"Kyle?" Echo was confused of why he sounded so worried.

"Echo where are you? Everyone's looking for you, nobody knows where you are." Kyle's voice sounded panicked.

"I took the bus to Blackpool, I needed a break."

"I'm comin' to get you, you're tellin' me what's really wrong."

Kyle then stood up. "Tariq, tell Mr. Byrne I'm out." Tariq nodded.

The rain was still pouring down when Kyle reached Blackpool. He walked along to the beach and found Echo sitting in the sand.

"What's really goin' on?" He said sounding relived. He sat down next to her.

"Guessing everyone found out I left then." Echo's voice was quite shaky from her crying.

"Just the whole school." Kyle smiled. "Why are y' so upset man. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not telling." Echo whispered.

"Echo, please." Kyle persisted.

"It's just… Carly… I got a phone call last night... sayin' she'd been… stabbed by a gang who bullied her at school. They found her at about half ten, last night, dead." Tears streamed down her face. She jumped as she felt Kyle's arm round her then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just miss her so much." She cried.

Kyle didn't say anything. He wiped his eye. He found it so strange and sad to see such a strong girl like Echo be so afraid of loosing her pride by crying. They sat for about half an hour, just talking.

"Look, we need to get you home." Kyle said standing up.

"No way, everyone'll just take the piss, you know that."

"Please, you can't stay here, it's rainin' and you're freezin'." He took off his jacket and wrapped it round her. I promise, I'll not let anyone be a prat."

Echo forced a smile and stood up. "I feel like a right muppet." She said shaking her head.

"Why?" Kyle asked. "You should've just told someone."

"No way! I'm not a soppy person who likes talking about feelings."

"So, I'm not clever but I don't think that is talkin' about feelings." Kyle replied.

"I don't want to go back. Mr. Byrne will kill me, so will the home. They don't know I sneak out to do my "gigs" never mind running away to Blackpool."

"Then tell them, they'll understand."

"No way! They don't need to know. "

"At least come back to school." Kyle prayed for her to stop being so stubborn.

"Fine, I'll come with you."

The long bus ride was awful. In the pit of her stomach, Echo knew everything was just going to fall apart. She hated feeling like this. She felt Kyle's arm wrap around her shoulder. "I feel so stupid." She whispered.

"Don't." Kyle replied. "You just didn't know how to deal with it."

They reached school, soaked through. The rain was lighter in Rochdale, being a light drizzle, but miserable nevertheless. Echo walked into Mr. Byrne's office with Kyle and she saw the anger on his face.

"Where have you been?" The head teacher said, obviously very angry.

"Blackpool." Echo said meekly.

"Blackpool!" Mr. Byrne shouted. "So you think it's cool to run away to Blackpool and just skip school."

"No, that's not what it was at all." Echo's voice was cracking; she was almost shaking because of all her emotions.

"Then what's your excuse then?" Mr. Byrne shouted.

"That's none of your business!" Echo shouted. Kyle turned to look at her and sighed. He knew she was making this more difficult than what it needed to be.

"It's all of my business because it happened within school hours." Mr. Byrne replied. "And you don't speak to me like that."

"Why not?" Echo snapped. "Everyone speaks to me like that. You have no idea why I did that and I'm not telling you because the whole school will know by morning, and… and…"

"And what?" Mr. Byrne asked.

"And I don't cry, everyone will have seen me cry now, shows weakness, fear, nobody needs to know about my private life."

Mr. Byrne turned his attention to Kyle.

"She's told you, hasn't she?"

"I am right here, _she_ has a name." Echo snapped.

Mr. Byrne just ignored her. "You need to tell us Kyle, this is serious."

"No sir, I promised I'd tell nobody. I'm not breakin' any promise, besides; it's not my secret to tell."

"Maybe you'll both tell; you have after school detentions for the next two weeks." Mr. Byrne growled.

"Sir! I did nothin' wrong!" Kyle exclaimed.

"He's right sir, he didn't do anything, he was being a good mate."

"Decision is final." Mr. Byrne said firmly.

The two just turned and walked out of Mr. Byrne's office and the bell rang for home time.

"Sorry Kyle, I shouldn't have got you into this."

"Into what? Te detention, I would've got one in the first place."

"No, honestly, you and Tariq were better off before I came along, honestly, I've just ruined everything."

Echo turned away and felt like she'd just said the worst thing ever. She walked to the car and went back to the home, where she knew nothing was over just yet.

**A/N: Wow, this is defiantly my longest chapter. This chapter is really quite close to a personal story of mine. It seems quite fitting, but hopefully it's okay, any comments are welcome, I always have room to improve.**


	7. Secrets Spilling

**Chapter 7**

Echo woke up after a very long nights sleep. She checked the time on her phone.10:00 am! She was so late! She quickly got dressed and quickly flung her hair in a messy ponytail and headed out the door, shoving all her files and PE kit into her bag.

She arrived at school at around 10:30, part way through second lesson, which was English. She walked into Mr. Byrne's office and told Janeece she was late and walked to English.

"Ah Mrs. Black, good for you to join us." Mr. Budgen said sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm late sir." Echo sighed going to her seat.

"Too busy being a slag sir, she probably doesn't sleep." Finn laughed. "That's apparently where she went yesterday. How much did they pay you?"

Echo scowled at him, and ignored him.

"You're not denying it." Lauren joined in.

"Well, I'm not a prostitute." Echo said calmly.

"Yeah right, obviously lying." Finn carried on.

"Please continue your conversation outside my lesson Mr. Sharkey and Mrs. Black."

Echo just rolled her eyes and carried on with her work when her phone got a text. I was from Kyle. Echo nudged him and laughed.

"I'm sitting right here you idiot, you don't need to text me."

"That's not answering my question." Kyle whispered.

"Fine, yeah I did mean what I said yesterday, but it doesn't mean that I'm not going to keep being friends with you guys, I was just a bit wound up, that's all."

Break time, more peer pressure.

As she walked outside on the yard, she was approached by Scout and Emily, year 10s.

"So, spill, how much did he pay you?" Emily smirked.

"What?"

"Everyone knows, you should at least tell people."

"No!" Echo exclaimed. "I didn't run off to have sex with someone, why I went there is something only I know, and I'd like to keep it that way." Echo then turned round to be faced with Mr. Byrne.

"Echo, my office please."

Echo sighed and followed Mr. Byrne to his office and she sat down.

"You know why you're here, right?"

"Sorry sir, I'll not be late again, I slept in." Echo said sarcastically.

"That's not what this is about. I'm sure you've heard rumors of why you ran away yesterday."

"Yeah, and they're not true." Echo snapped.

"Well, we do have to investigate; you could be expelled if this is true."

"But it's not!" Echo shouted.

"Calm down." Mr. Byrne said calmly. "Just tell us why you ran away and the police won't need to get involved."

"I can't tell you." Echo said. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Sorry sir, I can't."

"Then the police will need to get involved." Mr. Byrne added. "If you don't tell someone by the end of the day we _will_ have to alert the police, understood?"

Echo nodded and walked out his office and the bell went for PE.

PE was awful. Echo felt physically sick because she'd held in far too much emotions, it was just making her ill. She was doing netball with the girls, which bored her to death, since netball was the worst sport ever in Echo's opinion.

After PE, Echo got changed as quickly as possible, avoiding contact with anyone. Her hair was still in a messy ponytail and her layers were sticking out.

At lunch she sat at a dinner table and Kyle and Tariq joined her.

"You sure you're alright?" Tariq asked. "You seem a bit upset."

Kyle looked at Echo and she just shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Just have a bit of a cold, it'll be off yesterday." Echo lied. "Anyone want my chocolate bar? I got the wrong one, hate peanuts." She quickly changed the subject.

"Go on then." Tariq said and she handed it to him.

Echo's phone then buzzed and she checked it.

_Kyle:_

_U sure your all rite? Xxx_

Echo then typed back, keeping her phone under the table.

_Not really, but I'll live xxxx_

Kyle sighed. He couldn't believer how stupid and stubborn Echo was being for not telling someone who could help.

"I'm going to sort out my hair, it's a state." Echo said, forcing a smile.

Echo walked into the empty bathroom and went over to the mirror and pulled the bobble from her hair and put t round her wrist. She pushed all the hair away from her face and sighed as she let it fall back in place. She ran the tap and splashed water on her face and rubbed her eyes.

_Pull yourself together Echo; Carly would want you to stay strong. _

Try as she might, the only thing that was happening to Echo was that she was slowly making herself ill.

She jumped as she heard the door open, so she fluffed up her hair in the mirror and walked out. She made sure her eyes weren't red and she wasn't looking beyond emotionally drained, but that was probably the hardest thing to do. Echo's definition of staying strong was almost impossible.

Echo walked into the common room and sat by the computers and texted Kyle for him and Tariq to come and meet her in there.

"So are you goin' to spill or what?" Maddie asked, like a news reporter giving an interview.

"Please, not now, I really can't deal with this." Echo said, merely letting out a whisper. Her voice was shaken, so was she. Maddie looked at Lauren and walked off. Finally, people were starting to get the message Echo didn't need the bother.

Just then Mrs. Diamond walked in and told Echo to come into her office, as Tariq and Kyle walked in. echo mouthed a "sorry" but she didn't know if they saw.

"Echo, do you mind coming here a minute."

Echo sighed and walked over.

"Are you okay? You don't seem yourself today."

"Yeah, fine, just a little bit under the weather." Echo lied.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes, _I'm sure, just get off my case!" Echo snapped and walked out the office and slammed the door. She then sighed and walked back to the common room. The emotion was building up inside her, like a bomb; she could explode at any moment.

"What did she want?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, ermm, it was about this science thing I didn't understand, she was explaining it to me." Echo forced a smile, again. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"If you say so." Kyle rolled his eyes. He didn't believe her.

The bell then went for registration, where Echo just wandered into her classroom and sat for five minutes, physically shaking. She could barely hold anything else in, to her, she was staying strong, to Kyle, she was being on a whole new level of stubborn, but he always liked a girl with a bit of fire, not that he would ever admit it.

The bell rang for fourth lesson, science. Echo really wasn't in the mood for being taught about chemicals. He class was barely trusted with a ruler never mind Bunsen burners, so Mrs. Diamond usually did all the experiments, not that Echo could concentrate on anything but Carly.

Sitting in science, Echo decided to try taking her mind off things and do some work. She raised her hand. "Miss, I'm finished."

Mrs. Diamond walked over rolling her eyes, not expecting much. She looked surprised as she handed Echo her sheet back.

"Full marks, what's got you revising?" Mrs. Diamond asked surprised.

"I needed to take my mind off things." Echo managed a smile and she sat back in her seat and let Kyle and Tariq copy her sheet.

The class sniggered when she said that and Echo just glared at the whole room as she sat back down.

Echo sat tapping her fingers on the desk waiting for everyone to finish the worksheet. Just then, Janeece barged in the door, but everyone could hear her coming from a mile away in her stilettos.

"I've just got this dropped in for Echo Black. Is she in here?" Echo raised her hand slowly and the whole class erupted in "Oooo's." and Echo just rolled her eyes.

Janeece gave her a blue velvet box with gold colored rims and left the room with a smile on her face, like always. Echo never saw Janeece being extremely unhappy.

"Open it then!" Maddie said.

Echo slowly opened the box and inside was a charm bracelet, a small photo line from a photo booth and a note was inside. Echo took the photo line out first and smiled as tears steamed down her face. She then pulled out the note and bracelet at the same time and there were a lot of gasps.

"Wow, that's so pretty!" Lauren gasped.

"Who can afford stuff like that in Rochdale? I want to know this person!" Josh laughed. Echo giggled a little bit at Josh's comment, she was wiping away tears from her face now, and everyone was slightly confused why she was crying.

"Aww there's a note with it, how romantic! Read it Echo." Maddie persisted.

Echo and felt her emotions go from feeling slightly better, to feeling like things couldn't get worse. She felt like her heart plummeted 50ft and shattered into a million pieces.

"We don't have all day!" Trudi smiled.

"I… I don't want to read it." Echo said feeling like everything she had held inside was starting to seep out, like she'd held in too much.

"I think we should get on with the lesson don't you?" Mrs. Diamond said and the class sighed and turned back to their seats and continued with the lesson. Echo began to read the letter. Tears were flooding down her face.

"Miss, I think Echo needs to stand outside." Kyle said, worried for his friend. Mrs. Diamond turned round to see Echo resting her head on the desk.

"Echo, are you okay?"

Echo just shook her head and got up and stood outside, Mrs. Diamond was following.

"What's wrong Echo? You've been acting weird for the past two days."

Echo just shook her head.

"Is it bullying, with the rumors going around."

Echo just shook her head. "I need to talk to Mr. Byrne, is that okay?" Echo said, shaking.

"Of course, I'll take you now." Mrs. Diamond said, escorting Echo to Mr. Byrne's office.

"Janeece is Mr. Byrne free?"

"Yeah, he's in there." She said cheerily.

"Do you not mind saying Echo Black is here to him."

Janeece nodded and Echo sat on the seat by Jannece's desk and Mrs. Diamond went back to her lesson.

The door opened and Echo walked in. Mr. Byrne sat at his desk.

"What were you sent here for Echo?"

"Well… I… asked." Echo managed to get out. "Please don't phone the police sir. These will probably tell you why I skived yesterday." Her voice was shaking, as was her hand as she gave him the letter she wrote to Carly yesterday, and the note in the bracelet box. Tears were still streaming down her face, but Echo didn't care anymore.

Mr. Byrne looked at her sympathetically. "Oh Echo, you should've told somebody. It's a hard thing to deal with."

"I know. I told Kyle yesterday, and I felt like a right nugget for telling him. He kept telling me to tell someone, but… but I thought I could handle things on my own to stay strong." Echo sniffled. She felt like she had no tears left to cry after letting all her emotions flood out.

"You're human Echo. Everyone gets upset; it doesn't make you any weaker. In fact, some think it's stronger to just let everything out, get it all out their system and then they can start getting back into things."

Echo nodded. "I feel so stupid." She said rubbing her face.

"No, no, don't feel stupid." Mr. Byrne comforted. "Just think of this as a experience to learn from it.

Echo nodded again. "Can I ring home? I need to sort my head out?"

Mr. Byrne looked shocked. Echo genuinely needed time to think. "If you think that's the right thing to do." He handed Echo her letters back.

Echo smiled. Thanks sir."

When the van turned up to pick her up, Echo told Janeece she was going and walked as quickly as possible to the van. She sat and told her social worker everything and felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She then felt her phone buzz; obviously she forgot to take it off silent.

_Kyle:_

_Hope u r feelin okay now. See u tomorrow yeah? xx_

Echo smiled happily. _"Well, I am now"_ She thought to herself.

**AN: Yay! Finally finished. I have no clue why this chapter took ages to write, but I kept writing things then deleting them because I didn't like it ect. But it's done now :D R and R please and hope you're enjoying the fic. Chapter 8 is in the making ATM :D**


	8. Like

**Chapter 8**

It had been a week since Echo had found out about Carly's death, and she hadn't been in school since she asked to go home, but she knew she had to face it someday, today, maybe wasn't the day.

It was already 9:30am, so she decided to take today off, tomorrow maybe.

She stretched as she walked downstairs in her pajamas. She walked in the kitchen and made her breakfast. She could tell today was going to be boring.

"Well, good morning."

"Hi, Carol" Echo sighed. The social workers were the least interesting people to talk to ever.

"So, are you going to try going in tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Echo smiled. "I'm a bit bored now."

"Yeah, remember catch up work though, you'll need you're A-levels if you want the well paid job you want."

"I honestly don't think I need A-Level Biology or Chemistry to be a recording artist."

"That's a bit of a wild career choice, isn't it? I think you need to think of alternatives."

"But I know I can do it." Echo sighed. Arguments first thing in a morning were very common in the house, so she knew how to deal with things. "Anyways, my career choice is none of your business, so really I could drop out of school now and become a drug dealer if I wanted."

The care worker just rolled her eyes and let her get her smoothie and Echo walked back up the stairs with it.

In Waterloo Road, Kyle and Tariq were sitting, bored to death in English.

"_Hey, thought you were comin in today? Xxx" _He quickly looked up so Mr. Budgen didn't see him using his phone in class.

When the bell went for break, Kyle checked his phone. Nothing. He hoped he hadn't upset her or anything.

"Who y' textin' mate? That phone's not left your sight all day." Tariq asked.

"Echo, why?"

Tariq smiled." You well like her mate!"

"No way! She's a mate man, nothin' else." Kyle lied.

Tariq just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say mate." He replied sarcastically, Tariq knew his friend well enough to know when he was lying.

Back in the home, Echo checked her phone and saw her text from Kyle.

"_Yeah, I was supposed to, but I slept in, tomorrow though :) xx"_

Echo's thoughts rolled round her head. She didn't fancy Kyle Stack, which was what she was trying to persuade herself, but was failing.

Her phone buzzed again and she smiled seeing his name. _'Stop it Echo. Just don't bother. You're a friend. Nothing more' _She thought to herself before opening the message.

"_Lazy ;) lol jk see you tomorrow yeah? Xxx"_

Echo smiled "Of course. Tomorrow." She whispered to herself.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but it packs a punch- I hope. Anyways, R+R and next chapter will be here very soon, I'm loving this fic myself, so I'll carry on if anyone wants to read it ^-^ **


	9. Party of the year

**Chapter 9**

It was 6am and Echo woke up. She was not impressed with herself on how she managed to wake up at 6 o'clock in the morning.

She walked downstairs and made herself her toast, getting funny looks from the staff but they said nothing but "Good morning" to her, not really wanting to ask why she was up so early.

Once it reached 8:00am Echo rang Kyle, because she knew she wasn't coming in.

"Hi, yeah, sorry Kyle I sort of lied to you yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Kyle replied sounding concerned.

"Well, I've decided I'm not going in until next Monday, since I'm having a massive party on Friday and I'm using Jake's brother's old hide out since they said I could have it and I need to set up."

"Does it really take you four days to set up a party?"

"Of course! You've never been to an Echo party before, so you'll see why the prep is good, invite as many people as possible. Oh and don't bring loads of booze, there's tons in the hideout, apparently that's mine too, so I'm fine with drink."

"Okay, I'll tell everyone." Kyle laughed.

"Believe me, it'll be party of the century." Echo promised.


	10. LSD pretty ugly

**Chapter 10**

Friday night had come around and Echo had everything set up, and she was wearing her party clothes. It was a miniskirt that was aqua green and zebra striped and a white vest top that had paint splatters on it. She wore high heels that had a see through heel and were the same aqua green as her skirt. She also had hello kitty ears on her head. Her makeup was done perfectly. She had added spray in blue hair dye to her blue tinted black hair.

Echo got her phone and dialed Kyle's number.

"Hi! You coming down in a second?"

"Yeah, everyone's going mind, they heard party of the century and couldn't say no."

"Well good, because I have a few people who go to the gigs coming too. And be warned, I have rum." She giggled

"Well I'll not be long then. Hope there's some left by the time I get there." Kyle said jokingly. "I'll see you soon."

Half an hour later, and the first people were showing up and Echo was up sorting music. Suddenly, a huge burst of people came through the door, most were others in her year, like Finn Sharkey and Trudi Sadiqui. Then she saw the year 10's stroll in and she laughed, sometimes year 10's acted so tough, yet they were idiots most of the time.

"Time for some tunes!" Echo shouted as the small crowd cheered and she set her i-tunes on shuffle and got down for a drink.

People were grabbing vodka and fosters and all other sorts of alcohol, and Echo loved it. "Starships" by Nicki Minaj was blasting and got everyone in the mood for dancing.

Echo crept slowly over to Kyle.

"Boo! Found you." Echo smiled. "Do you like the party so far?"

"Yeah, it's great!" Kyle shouted over the music.

"If you think this is good, you won't believe what's coming." Echo laughed as she got dragged into the crowd.

Two hours and a lot of drinks later, everyone was still partying, Echo was completely drunk.

"Anyone want some rum?" Echo laughed. As she swigged the bottle. "I don't know why you guys don't like it?"

Kyle smiled at Echo from across the dance floor and Echo walked over.

"I'm so sorry; I haven't spoken to you all night." Echo managed speak.

"Its fine, I'm talking to you now right?" Kyle smiled. Then, the song "DJ's got us falling in love" came on in the shuffle and everyone started dancing again and Echo got taken away by an unknown girl.

Kyle watched her, he knew she was really drunk and didn't want her completely embarrassing herself. He watched as she was handed something by the girl quite sneakily. Echo then placed something on her tongue and drank it down with a vodka shot. She then smiled and walked back over to Kyle.

"Kyle you're so tall!" Echo giggled. "Or I've shrunk." Echo spun round gleefully and again got lost in the crowd.

After about half an hour, Kyle had given up looking for Echo as he'd lost her so many times in the party he didn't even know when she was going to come back over.

Echo felt bizarre. The LSD she had taken an hour ago was really not going the way the girl had said. She felt scared, like everyone was towering above her, talking about her, and she was seeing the weirdest things. She was sure she saw a blood drenched Hello Kitty walk by. She felt someone tap her shoulder, but nobody was there. She couldn't see any water over all the people "towering" above her.

'_I need to get outside' _she panicked. Echo tried to walk through the dance floor, but it seemed that the floor was made of pebbles, and she had to walk slowly over them in her high heels.

She got to the door and still couldn't find any water. She walked out of the warehouse and sat on the wall. Tears streamed down her face in confusion and regret.

Meanwhile, the party inside was starting to die down since it was about 2:30am. Nearly everyone had left by 3:30, but Echo was still outside. Kyle decided to look for her outside to tell her she should really go home.

As he walked, he saw Echo sitting on the wall taking deep breaths.

"You alright?" Kyle said.

Echo shook her head, her voice sounded panicked. "Everyone's really tall. Then I keep seeing people covered in blood, coming for me. And… and… the floor's made of pebbles, I can't walk properly."

Kyle looked confused. He then remembered seeing her with that stranger drinking shots.

"I think you should go home." Kyle said. Echo just nodded and started to walk.

"Wait up." Kyle smiled. "I have to walk you, you're a mess."

Echo just rolled her eyes. Mess. Well she did sort of agree as she felt some affects wearing off, but she felt beyond exhausted.

When they reached the home, Echo smiled.

"Thanks so much Kyle. I'm really sorry for everything."

"No way. Don't be sorry. You defiantly threw party of the year."

"So far." Echo joked. "That wasn't even my best."

"So, I'll see you on Monday, yeah?" Kyle smiled.

Echo nodded and hugged him. "See you Monday."

Echo then snook back into the house and headed t bed, before anything else started messing with her head.

**AN: Wow guys, thanks for reading :D I did change it to an M, just because I do have the drug abuse ect. That isn't really T appropriate- sorry for that :( But rate and review and enjoy! Next chapter should be quite good…**


	11. Some secrets are best left untold

**Chapter 11**

It was Monday morning, and Echo had seen all photos on Facebook of her crazy Friday night party, and she hadn't been caught by anyone from the home luckily, since none of them had any access to any of her social networking sites.

Echo arrived at school confused to only see Kyle standing there. She walked out and smiled at him.

"Not still hung over?" Kyle joked as they started walking into the common room. "Nope." Echo said proudly. "Not at all. Mind I could've drowned I drank so much water yesterday. Friday wasn't the best night for me. Thanks for helping me by the way, I was a mess! I know I'm NOT taking LSD ever again"

"Don't mention it." Kyle smiled. "You're a mate, and it was kind of scary seeing you scared of nothin'."

"Where's Tariq?"

"He says he's ill." Kyle shrugged. "I think he's still hung over." They both laughed. Echo did slightly feel responsible, but she did warn them about the party.

As they walked into the common room, everyone seemed to have remembered both the party and the original reason Echo left school for a week in the first place.

"You okay now? After last week?" Josh asked.

"Oh… well I'm getting there, thanks though." Echo smiled. She had heard about the death of Sambuca Kelly and knew how close she was to them, so at least they knew what she was going through.

The bell then rang for science, the last lesson she was actually in for. She felt like school really wasn't worth the effort at the moment, but all her mates were there, and it kept her away from the home for as long as possible, so she did tolerate it for that one reason especially.

Science was boring. They learnt about some theory Echo didn't really care about and she almost fell asleep. Echo wasn't going to admit it, but she was daydreaming about Kyle. About how nice he was to her, but she was trying to persuade herself not to think about it, but she fond it almost impossible not to think about him.

Next lesson was English, which they were revising plays, Blood Brothers to be exact. Echo actually liked this play; it was defiantly interesting enough for her, though she did have to keep repeating the storyline, since most of the class found the storyline quite confusing.

"Before you go you need to set you your homework. You need a full character analysis on Mickey. Take your scripts and please make it more than a sentence please Mr. Stack" Sniggers were heard at the comment. The whole class sighed at the thought of even more homework. The bell then rang for break and everyone exited the classroom as quickly as possible, Mr. Budgen was no exception.

"I really don't understand this Blood Brothers stuff." Kyle complained walking out the classroom. "Budgen can forget his homework."

"I'm doing mine, for once. I actually like the play, I've seen it before, and it's good, do you want some help?" Echo asked.

"Can do, I'm not to bothered about it really." Kyle shrugged.

The two sat in the common room, and it wasn't that busy for once.

"Do you remember the first time we spoke?" Echo asked curiously.

"Yeah it was when you were in the cooler and I had your book thingy, why?" Kyle replied.

"I dunno, I just wondered. I honestly think you's have helped me y'know. I don't see anyone anymore, and I haven't written in that book since my first day here. I don't think that was just me."

The bell then wrung for third lesson, which was a free, and sixth formers flooded into the common room again, in from the rain.

Kyle looked at Echo and ran thoughts through his head, if now was really the right time to say something, but he decided to go with his gut, since he'd never really been nervous asking a girl out before.

"Echo can I talk to you, in private." Kyle asked quietly,

Echo just nodded and they walked and stood outside where nobody could see them.

Both of them now had butterflies, hoping it was the conversation they'd been hoping for. The two just stood in silence for a minute, in the pouring rain.

"Echo, do you like me?" Kyle asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course I do, I'm your friend aren't I?" Echo joked.

"No, I mean like me more than a friend." Kyle insisted.

Echo smiled. "Does this answer your question?" She then kissed Kyle softly, and he kissed back. To Kyle, her lips were soft like a rose.

Echo had long awaited this kiss, but she didn't care about it at the moment, she just loved what was happening in the moment.

When the two pulled away, the both smiled. The rain still pounded onto their heads, but the two were careless.

"Wow, you're a good kisser." Kyle smirked.

"Same for yourself." Echo smiled.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." Kyle whispered.

"This can be our little secret, you and me, you know what people are like here, and we'd be in ruins by next week."

"Yeah, that's cool" Kyle replied. "Some secrets are more fun to keep." He smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek, and Echo just smiled.

Both had the same ecstatic emotion running through their heads about how this had happened, but neither would complain, it seemed like everything was starting to come together now. For everyone.

**A/N: Short but sweet eh? Hope you guys liked it, sorry its taken long to upload, I've had terrible writers block. But R and R guys, love you guys :3**


	12. Only Us Two

**Chapter 12**

Both Echo and Kyle were on cloud nine as they met Tariq outside the school gates.

"Not too hung over are you?" Echo laughed seeing Tariq.

Tariq just rolled his eyes.

Echo and Kyle smiled at each other and walked along.

First lesson was Music, which Echo loved because they were writing music and songs, so Echo was quite happy with that. The only person she really knew in her music class was Josh Stevenson, who she never talked to in anyways. Echo always wrote better songs when she was on her own.

Next lesson was English with Mr. Budgen. Kyle and Echo were talking quietly when Mr. Budgen walked over.

"If you two know Romeo and Juliet so well, why don't you teach the lesson?"

Kyle slumped into his seat and Echo looked over to him and rolled her eyes before standing up and walking to the front of the class and then sat on Mr. Budgen's desk.

"Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy, not a love story, and Shakespeare is trying to get a message across to the audience, showing them through the play that if you fall in love too quickly and don't think about what you're doing, you'll suffer the consequences. I mean the play is only set over three days…"

"… That's enough Miss Black. Cooler, now."

Echo then smirked as she grabbed her bag and left, and sat in the cooler doing nothing.

Echo walked out of the cooler humming a few bars and scrawling down something messily as she walked to the common room.

"Hey" She then smiled at Tariq and Kyle before she sat down.

"Hey" The boys replied in unison.

"Are yous coming to my gig on Friday night?" Echo was hoping they'd say yes, she was performing at a much bigger location; easily 500 people could be there.

"Sorry, we've got DSC business, but make sure you tell how it went though." Kyle tried to say nicely, without sounding too soppy, or too harsh.

"Oh, yeah it's fine." Echo said trying not to sound disappointed. Maybe it was for the best, less distraction and stuff.

Third lesson was science, and we were doing something about genes and family and how some genes skip generations et cetera. The dreaded end of the lesson came, since everyone knew they'd get homework, but to the class' surprise, they didn't

Lunch time and everything felt weird for Kyle and Echo, they wanted to tell people, but they didn't at the same time. The two were talking via text as well as face to face.

_Kyle 12:35_

_Have you got your social worker's number? _

_Echo 12:36_

_Yeah, Why?_

_Kyle 12:37_

_Ask her not to pick you up tonight; we'll have some alone time, me and you :) xxxxxxx_

_Echo 12:39_

_I'll text her now :) xxxxxxx_

While over the table, the conversation was much less like they were in a relationship.

"Got to give it to you, you guys have taste."

"Well, to be fair, it was Jessica Ennis or Katie Price." Kyle said mockingly

"You guys wouldn't know who she was if I hadn't of showed you."

"Fair enough, but she is hot." Tariq added.

"Okay, here's one you'll not be able to answer: Cheryl Cole or Pixie Lott?" Echo said smirking.

"That's like asking if you want stunning or amazing." Kyle replied. "It's impossible."

"Ha! I got you with one." Echo grinned. She loved winning, anything.

_Echo: 12:44_

_She said yeah :) What time do you wanna meet? Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kyle 12:46_

_Straight after school, just go out the gates and go somewhere :) xxxxxxxxx_

So that was the deal. Echo felt like she was twelve again since she was getting butterflies thinking about it.

The next two lessons just dragged for Echo. She just didn't want to be in school, she was bored, and she just wanted tonight to come around.

The bell rang for the end of the day and Echo felt her phone buzz.

_Kyle 3:31_

_Still up for going out? Xxxxxx_

Echo grinned and knew her reply. Tonight would be awesome.

**AN: Sorry its been a while guys, deleted last chapter, it just wasn't Echo, she's far from drama queen and it was OOC for her and I didn't like it, so I deleted it and started again :) I hope this is alright for now an I'll write more soon :D**


	13. Something Special

**Chapter 13**

Echo and Kyle met outside school, still in their uniform, lying to Tariq, saying the both had detention, which they did feel sort of mean about, but they knew he'd get over it.

"Where should we go?" Kyle asked nervously. Although he acted like a big macho man, he did get to let his guard down when he was with Echo.

"I don't know, why don't we just walk anywhere and see what happens." Echo smiled leading the way.

After about half an hour of slow walking and general chit-chat they reached somewhere to stop

"It's a field." Kyle said unimpressed.

"Yeah, but I go here to watch the sunset, it's the best view." Echo said. "Plus nobody ever goes here, so it's quite private."

"Yeah, but it's on MSB territory." Kyle said warily.

"YOLO" Echo joked and walked ahead.

The two just sat down where they could. There was an awkward silence until Lyle decided to speak.

"I'm gutted I'm missing your show on Friday. Bet you'll smash it"

"Hopefully." Echo said flattered by his comment "The club I'm playing at it massive though, so there'll be loads of people. I do sort of have the auditions for the school play as a practise."

"You aren't seriously auditioning for that are you?" Kyle replied.

"Well maybe. I just want to show off a bit really."

"You should. You're pretty enough." Kyle agreed, lightly placing his hand on hers.

"Speaking of Friday, and you're doing DSC business, can I ask you something"

"Yeah…"

"Would you think I was stupid for wanting to join the DSC?"

"Yeah, it's too dangerous, especially for…"

"…girls right? I get it, gangs are always boys …"

"…that's not what I meant. I know what the DSC does isn't always legal, but there are some guys, especially in the MSB, who could do some horrible things to you because you're in the DSC: kidnapping, rape, murder. No way Echo, seriously it's far too dangerous."

"So I'm guessing that's the main reason nobody knows about us two then, because the gangs would just target me, because I'm your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend, eh?" Kyle said jokingly raising his eyebrows. Echo punched his arm jokingly.

"Yep. This isn't just a fling, is it?"

"Of course not." Kyle said kissing her on the cheek.

Echo then leaned in and placed her lips onto his. She felt Kyle's hands run through her hair and her hand did the same. Echo didn't know how to describe how she felt when she was with Kyle. Love was the first thing that came to mind, but she had never felt love before, so everything just felt in place. The then pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"You're defiantly something special Echo."

**A/N: OMG I now have a laptop, so I can update much more and write much more. I've had so many lost ideas because of my lack of facilities, so I'm very much glad to be back 3**


	14. Tactics

**Chapter 14**

Echo walked to school as usual the next day. She couldn't get her night out with Kyle out if her mind. Usually, Echo always listened to music when walking alone, to block out everything, so nothing could frighten her. Today was different, her earphones were left on her bed and she felt slightly paranoid of the world around her. She still always wore her bracelet she got from Carly, and it seemed weird when she didn't wear it.

Echo jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned round quickly to see Eugene-leader of the MSB.

"Hello beautiful." He said walking closer, invading more of her personal space.

"What do you want Eugene?" Echo growled, trying not to show any fear.

"Well, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation last night, with Kyle. He is right, a pretty face like you could get yourself hurt playing with gangs." He said stroking her cheek.

"That didn't answer my question." Echo sneered angrily. She pushed his hand off her. His attention then turned to Echo's bracelet. He moved his hand towards the bracelet on Echo's wrist, when she grabbed his wrist to stop him.  
"Touch that and you're dead."

"Oh why? Did you get it off your precious Kyle?" Eugene taunted. "Well I don't really care." He said pulling at the bracelet and snapping it off her wrist, sending the charms and beads tumbling onto the floor. Echo rushed and picked them all up and now, she was seeing red. She put the charms in her bag and rage filled every ounce of her body.  
"THAT Eugene was from my DEAD best friend! You heartless dickhead" She shouted, snatching the snapped bracelet from his hands.

"Oops, oh well. Now you know what happens when you go on our turf." Eugene said smugly. "Watch your back, and tell Kyle to watch his. You both trespassed on our turf, and Kyle knows that's a no go." He said running his hands through her hair. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "He'll get what's coming to him too." Echo moved her head away, disgusted at Eugene.

"This _isn't _over Eugene. I swear, you're messing with the wrong girl." Echo snarled. She then stormed off walking into school, not that her mind was set on it anymore. All she wanted to do was punch Eugene in the face.

Arriving at school, Echo was still really wound up. She just wanted to go home, and not bother. Eugene had really ruined her day, but she knew she had to warn Kyle. Eugene was defiantly a man of his word.

Echo walked into the common room to see Kyle sitting by the computers alone.

"Hey." Kyle said smiling at Echo as she entered, although Echo did not return the gesture.  
"Hey." Echo said coldly.  
"I didn't think you were coming in." Kyle said, trying to create conversation.  
"I got held back." Echo replied.  
"Echo, you seem upset." Kyle said.  
"Well done Captain Obvious." Echo said sarcastically. "Fucking Eugene. He's the biggest fucking arsehole I've ever met"  
"He didn't hurt you, did he Echo?"  
"No. But he snapped my bracelet off Carly. He says I need to watch my back, and so do you as well. He heard what we said last night. He knows about us." Kyle sighed and frowned. He was more than furious at Eugene for what he did to his girlfriend, plus eavesdropping on their private conversations.

"He won't get away with that." Kyle said grinding his teeth.

"Don't do it. That's exactly what he wants you to do. If Eugene wants a war, he needs to remember they have no rules- meaning, we can fight dirty."

"I like your way of thinking." Kyle said winking. Echo hit him jokingly in the shoulder.

"Not in that way! I mean we can take it up a notch, if he thinks he can deal with it. He wants your reaction, but why not give him something less satisfactory." Echo said, realizing her gang tactics were actually getting her somewhere.

"Yeah the element of surprise and that." Kyle said nodding at the idea. "We should take over it a bit more at mine tonight, mums got a new boyfriend, so she won't be in for a few weeks."

"It's a date" Echo winked.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I hope you guys like it and I don't know where this fic is going, but I'm just going to see :) xxx**


	15. Sleep

**Chapter 15**

Echo followed Kyle to his house after school. She could tell the estate was quite rough, but she wasn't going to be judgemental, considering she didn't even have a family.

She walked in and perched herself on the sofa. She didn't feel entirely comfortable, but she knew that it was expected.

"Want anything to drink?" Kyle asked from the kitchen.

"I'll come in and choose." Echo replied getting up and following the voice. She wrapped her arms round his neck when she reached him and quickly let go.  
"I'll have a coke then." Echo said winking taking a can from the fridge.

"No alcohol?" Kyle asked sounding surprised.

"Nah, not yet in anyways." Echo giggled following Kyle back into the sitting room. She sat next to him on the sofa and felt amazing, like the two belonged together.

"Sorry it isn't a really swanky house…" Kyle apologised

"… Don't bother with that Kyle. Honestly, it's lovely. I would love a cosy family home. I have to share mine with 13 other kids."

"Ouch, 13? I would kill them all."

"I'm surprised I haven't" Echo joked watching Kyle rummage through his school bag. She didn't want to ask what he was looking for, but she felt intrigued to look.

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out." Kyle said turning round after finding what was in his bag. Echo did what he said and Kyle placed the necklace and bracelet in her hands. "Open your eyes." Echo did so and she saw the bracelet first. It was almost identical to the one Eugene had snapped earlier in the day. The necklace was made to look old, almost like an antique; and like a pocket watch, but actually inside there was a picture of him and her in it.

"I dunno what to say!" Echo said speechless. "They're beautiful. Thank you so much."

"No bother." Kyle replied smiling. "Here, I'll put it on for you." He lifted Echo's hair and fastened the necklace behind her neck and let her hair fall back down her back.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Echo said looking down at it. "Honestly Kyle, it's the nicest thing anyone's ever gotten me."

"I have my moments." Kyle said smirking. Echo wrapped her arms round him and hugged him tightly.

"I have a favour to ask." Echo said pulling away. "Don't worry, it's nothing illegal, but it might sound a bit stupid."

"Shock me."

"Well, you know my diary that I had on the first day of school. I know this might sound strange, but I need you to help me burn it."

"Burn it?"

"Yeah. I've moved on from that now, and I don't need it there. It's going to be quite a big deal."

"Wow. Really, you are sure?"

"Definitely. It's unhealthy to keep it." She said, feeling quite proud about her decision. "I'll bring it into school tomorrow, and I'll burn it at break or something."

"Tomorrow? " Kyle asked smiling.

"Yeah, why?" Echo said sounding clueless.

"Well I just thought maybe you'd like to stay here tonight." He said winking.

"Perfect." Echo said smirking.

**AN: Hope this is okay for now, it's very short :/ Having writers block sucks, so hope you like, and I promise I'll update more soon. :)**


	16. It's Complicated

**Chapter 16**

It took a while, but Echo finally managed to open her eyes and wake up. She actually couldn't be bothered to move, never mind actually get up. As reality was starting to come back to the dazed girl she realized she was lying next to Kyle, who was still asleep. Reality also reminded Echo that today was Wednesday, and she did have school today, as much as she didn't want to. Kyle's eyes opened slowly re-adjusting to the light.

"Morning beautiful." He said quietly kissing her cheek lightly.

"Right back at ya." Echo joked, sitting up.

"What time is it?" Kyle asked sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Half nine." Echo replied slowly, as she realized she was already late, so school wasn't going to be an issue.

"Oh well." Kyle shrugged wrapping his arm round Echo's shoulder "No point going in now is there?"

"Fancy going into town for a bit?" Echo asked.

"Later." Kyle smiled. "I need sleep."

Later turned out to be another 3 hours of Echo and Kyle lounging round the house not really doing anything, until they both gathered the motivation to do something. Echo hadn't planned on a change of clothes, so she wore her school uniform, minus the tie.

"We're so lazy." Echo smiled, giggling slightly.

"Well if we were late we'd just get a detention, but they can't say nothing if we don't come in." Kyle smirked. "I might decide to take you to dinner instead of school."

Echo said sarcastically over-acting. "A McDonald's or Fish and Chips sounds so romantic" Echo knew she wasn't an actress as she did want to laugh at her own sarcasm, though she knew that was a tiny bit self-centred.

"It's better than baked beans on toast." Kyle said standing up.

"Touché." Echo replied jumping to her feet.

The pair walked through Kyle's estate, and everyone seemed to know who he was. Echo never knew how powerful Kyle was until today. He literally knew everyone in his estate; the bad part was the fact to get a bus back into the estate they'd have to sneak past school, which had become almost impossible because of Byrne's 'gang watch'.

Shit. What are we going to do?" Echo whispered ducking behind a wall to hide. "Boston and Clarkson are just outside."

"No way." Kyle sighed defeated. "We can't go the other way either, it's Murray turf and they've done enough for now."

"Put our hoods up and walk past, I'll tuck my hair in so you can't see it." Echo said frantically.

"That might work." Kyle nodded flinging his hood up.

The two walked past the school, and they thought all was well, until Clarkson spotted them both.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He shouted running towards the gate.

"Busted." Kyle laughed running off, quicker than Echo could and she lost him and was caught by Clarkson.

"In there, now!" He ordered as Echo lowered her hood and followed Mr Clarkson back into school with her head to the ground. "Let's see what Mr Byrne has to say about this."

"How stupid and irresponsible do you have to be?" Mr Byrne shouted, Echo shuffled her feet and looked at the floor. "I have every right to exclude you, but for the fact you seem to love to stay away from school so much you can have after school detention for the next week instead, scrubbing graffiti off the walls."

"But sir…"

"No excuses. Now get to your next class and out of my sight." Mr Byrne growled.

Echo slumped her way to science with Mrs Diamond as she walked in she got a few stares and whispers.

"Nice of you to join us Echo." Mrs Diamond said sarcastically, half way through an experiment. Echo just ignored her and sat in her normal seat, next to Tariq, and Kyle, if he decided to come in.

"Where's Kyle?" Tariq asked.

"Not a clue." Echo scowled, not in the mood for talking about him, at all.

After an awkward half an hour, the bell finally went for last lesson and Echo was relieved that it was a free.

She stood outside and checked her phone; she needed to talk to Kyle.

"Hi babe." Kyle said picking up the phone.

"Don't 'Hi babe' me. You went and fucking left me to get after school detention. I'm dead."

"So? Just don't turn up."

"Yeah, like they'd let me."

"Look I'll talk to you later yeah, I've got business to take care of, I'll meet you after school- 4:30 yeah?" And the phone went dead. Echo punched the wall in frustration and sighed. This wasn't getting her anywhere, but her care-home didn't need to find out about this, her gig on Friday was too important to screw up. That thought then made her think about it her gig on Friday. She was going to use her free lesson to advertise.

She walked into the common room and approached the large group, consisting of just about everyone who Echo hated, but she liked looking good in front of haters.

"What do you want?" Lauren said glaring at her.

"Well, I was just letting you guys know about this amazing act playing at the new nightclub in town on Friday night, and they asked me to ask if anyone wanted to go in school, since they need as many people as possible there. There are talent reps there and everything." Echo said, knowing she was bragging about herself.

"Why should we, I bet Kyle and Tariq and your little DSC friends are setting this up." Finn growled uneasily.

"Nope. No DSC, none of those guys are involved, just a mate, and the DSC aren't even going. It'll be a great night out for you all, plus, I can get you guys fake ID's, so you can get in, for £3 each."

"Bargain!" Maddie grinned. "I'm always up for a good party."

"Maddie, she's probably having you on, she is mates with them, she's just saying it to get us excited for nothing." Trudi said glaring at Echo.

"Why can't you guys just accept that I'm trying to be nice?" Echo said, feeling like the female Alan Sugar.

"Because you hate us." Lauren added.

"Well maybe this isn't about me. It's about my friend and she just wants people to hear her music. She's a really good artist who's looking for a big break, and word of mouth is always the best way." Echo was beginning to forget she was talking about herself, and it was making her think of Carly, when Echo, Carly and Jake were in a band together. Echo was the only one who wanted to continue to pursue music, and she knew it had to be for Carly.

"Well I'll be there." Maddie said smiling. "Make sure this mate of yours is actually good though."

"Why would I lie?" Echo grinned getting up to leave.

The bell rung for home time and Echo was sat waiting at Mr Byrne's office to be told about her first duty on detention, but it looked like she wasn't the only one, with Denzil Kelly being on afterschool detention too.

"You here for detention in all?" Denzil asked. Echo just nodded.

"Ah, so you're Kyle Stack's girlfriend." He grinned, obviously looking for gossip.

"No… yeah… I dunno." Echo said thinking it through. "It's complicated."

"Phoenix owes me a tenner." Denzil whispered under his breath, though Echo did hear, she wasn't going to respond to the comment.

"This might sound weird, but my friend is performing a gig at the new nightclub in town on Friday and she really wants people to come, so I was wondering if you and your mates want to come along. I can get you fake ID's easily."

"Cool." Denzil nodded. "So me, Scout, Emily, Rohna, Shona and Phoenix can go."

"Yep, the more the merrier." She smiled. Her smiled quickly turned when Mr Byrne left his office. The pair stood up and headed outside to a wall tagged in DSC graffiti and the two sighed, knowing it wasn't going to come off easily.

"Best get scrubbing." Mr Byrne said sternly placing a bucket of water and two scrubbing brushes in front of them.

"No way, this'll take all night." Echo groaned picking up a brush and started cleaning the wall.

"I'm only here half an hour." Denzil replied.

"Lucky you, I have a full hour of this." Echo replied trying to not do too much. Denzil joined her trying to remove the graffiti from the wall.

"I don't get it. You and Kyle are like complete opposites of eachother."

"Opposites attract." Echo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but I didn't think gangs would be your thing."

"They aren't really. I really don't a criminal record. I mean, I don't want to be just some chav living on benefits." Echo replied.

The two chatted and laughed for another twenty minutes, and the two ended up covered in soapy water after flicking their brushes at each other, until they saw a shadow come round the corner.

"Denzil, you can go now." Mr Byrne informed.

"See ya." Denzil said still giggling slightly from their water fight.

"Another half an hour for you Echo."

"Yep, I know." She sighed turning to face the wall and began scrubbing it.

She had been scrubbing for about 15 minutes when she saw a shadow on the wall.

"Who's there?" She asked calmly, but she heard no reply. She turned back to scrubbing the wall, but saw Eugene standing in front of her.

"Eugene, look I don't want any trouble I…"

"No trouble. That doesn't sound like you now, does it?"

"Just tell me what you want." Echo said, her breathing was heavier and she felt extremely vulnerable. Before she could stop him, Eugene was kissing her, but Echo pushed him off. "What are you doing?!" She asked both horrified and shocked.

"Just say it's Kyle's payback. You have to say you liked it." He said whispering in her ear. "Don't tell him about this though. This can be our dirty little secret." He said running his hand down her leg. Echo stepped back against the wall.

"Just leave." She said holding back her tears. "Now!"

"Alright, I've got what I want in anyways." Eugene said smiling, happy with himself.

Echo began to scrub the wall whilst trying to comprehend what had just happened and why she felt like she needed the world's biggest hug right now. She felt time was dragging and what felt like an hour, was 15 minutes and she could finally go home.

She stood outside the gates, since it was 4:30, and waited for Kyle. She sat there, knowing that he was usually late for everything.

Ten minutes past. No sign of him.

Fifteen minutes past. No sign of him. Echo tried to ring him on his phone. It was turned off.

Half an hour had past. Nothing. Echo angrily walked off, letting the tears stream down her face. The time she wanted and needed him, Kyle wasn't there.

**AN: I'm not dead :D I just had writers block, but I hope you guys liked it and I'll update more often now, since I have a load of free time on my hands.**

**Reviews are loved, and a big shout out to:**

**James, LucyMaxine, Womp and everyone else, who I might not have thanked :)**


	17. Excluded

**Any songs mentioned in this I do not own, as much as I wish I did.**

**Chapter 17**

It was Friday, and Echo was feeling beyond nervous for her gig tonight, which added to her awful feelings about Kyle. She needed to talk to him, but he hadn't spoken to her since Wednesday, and Echo just wanted to know why.

He was finally in today, so Echo had the joys of finally talking to him at lunch.

Art was quite fun, as they had supply, so Echo sat and drew up a few tattoo ideas. She wanted Carly's name tattooed on her, but she didn't know how or what, but she was in early stages.

It got to break, and Echo decided to go on her own to find Mr Byrne to try and get out of after school detention.

"I'm here to see Mr Byrne." Echo said to Janeece who just glared at her.

"I'll check if he's busy." She said tottering off in her stilettos into Mr Byrne's office, she returned gesturing for her to enter and Echo quickly thought of ideas to get her out of it. A gig wasn't and option.

"What can I do for you Echo?" He said smiling, resting his hands on his desk.

"I was wondering I I could do my after school detention for tonight on Monday, I'm at the dentist straight after school tonight, so I really can't make it."

"I was actually going to ask you to do something else. We're selecting a few students to do a few talks about different things that pupils are normally bullied about in front of sixth form. Maddie about her stereotyping, Trudi about her race, and you about your appearance."

"My appearance? What's wrong with my appearance?"

"I mean your alternative style, and blue hair. Talk about being different. It's either that or detention."

"Sir, I want to talk about something else, if you don't mind.." Echo said, almost at a whisper. She didn't want to talk about her appearance, she felt like that was the best time to tell her story. She had to tell the someway, and why not before she burnt her book, rather than after.

"Of course, something that's really important to you."

Echo impatiently tapped her foot impatiently in her free lesson, thinking of things to say during songs on her set when she was approached by Finn Sharkey.

"What do you want?" She said throwing her pen onto her notepad.

"Eugene told me to tell you that you're a good kisser, and he hopes to see you again sometime."

"Well Finn, you can tell Eugene to deflate his ego and stick it where the sun don't shine, because I'm not interested."

"Now now, keep your wig on. I'm sure Kyle knows about your little encounter with Eugene doesn't he?"

"No, because he won't talk to me because of _him._" Echo replied grinding her teeth. "So stay out of it Finn, and don't be such a dick head." Finn rolled his eyes and walked off. Echo knew that Kyle would've seen her and Eugene and she really hoped he knew that he kissed her, not the other way round, though, Echo had her concert to think about too.

It got to lunch time and echo met up with Kyle, who was selling illegal vodka shots in school. She didn't even want to know why.

"Kyle, can I talk to you for a sec?" Echo asked. Kyle rolled his eyes and nodded, following her to somewhere where there were no people around.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Echo asked.

"Why did you kiss Eugene Garvey?" Kyle replied, answering Echo's question.

"He kissed me..."

"… That's what everyone says when they're guilty. Y'know, I really liked you Echo." He said looking away.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm done." He said walking off. Echo kicked a wall in frustration. She didn't do it, and now Eugene Garvey had the satisfaction that he'd ruined Kyle's relationship.

There was an emergency assembly called about the vodka shots, and word had gotten round about Kyle sleeping with somebody to get them. _'Dirty slapper'_ Echo thought to herself and saw Kyle and Tariq edge nervously towards the door. This wasn't going to end well. Mr Byrne decided to search Harley Taylor's locker too. Which had nothing in.

"I've been stitched up!" Kyle pleaded. He was a good liar. Echo watched the situation unfold as he hit Miss Boston in the face, Echo knew Kyle was done for now.

"You're done in this school, you hear me!" Mr Clarkson said grabbing hold of Kyle while Chalky saw if Miss Boston was okay.

"Stuff you and stuff your stupid school." Echo snook behind the teachers to see what was happening, as they took Kyle outside to Mr Byrne.

"What's going on?" the head teacher said sounding confused.

"The vodka shots were found in his locker." Chalky said. Kyle's face was filled with rage.

"He went for Nicki, punched her in the face." Mr Clarkson added.

"What? You okay?" Mr Byrne said shocked. Miss Boston nodded. "Kyle, you're excluded, permanently." Mr Byrne replied quietly.

"Getting out of this dump was the best result." Kyle sneered walking off. Echo hurried along, pretending she saw nothing. This was something she'd have to deal about later.

Echo almost ran home to quickly get a bite to eat, explain she was going out and leave. She took hair and make-up with her and she ran back stage to get changed into her first costume. Blue extensions were added to Echo's hair and she wore a black knee-length dress with a hairband with a top-hat on it and her black Dr Martins that had UV paint splatters all over them. She put in one coloured contact lens, so one of her eyes was the normal blue colour, and the other was UV, so it would be really visible in the light.

It was now 6:30 and the gig started at 7. Echo's heart was pounding out of her chest as she heard people starting to come in. She knew there was no turning back now, and adrenaline started to fill her entire body, she was pumped and ready to get on stage.

She was opening with the song "Misery Business" By Paramore. A lot of the faces seemed to be shocked to see it was Echo performing, since she specifically said 'her friend', but the found themselves jumping with the crowd and getting in with the music.

After a couple more songs (The Only Exception by Paramore and Bring Me To Life by Evanescence) and a few breaks to speak, Echo was ready to do her favourite few songs.

"I'm sure everybody knows this one. She shouted into her microphone, still drunk on adrenaline. "So, if any of you guys or girls out there have been fucked over by your partner, or if you just love this song, sing until you can't speak!"

She began singing 'Sleeping with Sirens'' version of "Fuck You" originally by Ceelo Green. She felt amazing bouncing and jumping around the stage to the music. She felt like this was how she wanted to live her life every day. The crowd sang along to the chorus and cheered at the end of the song. Echo was breathing heavily because of all the jumping she'd done. She then performed Pierce The Veil's version of Just the Way You Are, originally by Bruno Mars and Woah-Oh by Forever the Sickest Kids. Slightly disappointed that the night was drawing to a close, Echo knew she saved the best song for last.

"Tonight has been amazing, thank you all so much. The last song is for my friend, who I told most of you out there to be here for. She isn't here tonight, but if I hadn't of met her, I would never of been here tonight, so please make some noise for my best mate Carly!" The crowd whooped and clapped as a picture of Echo and Carly came on the screen. Echo did have to hold back the tears, as she was doing what they both wanted. "This last song was her favourite, so I'll play you out with this one, thank you and goodnight!" Echo rounded the night off by smashing Sleeping With Sirens' song: If You Can't Hang and then disappeared in a smoke cloud.

Echo ran off the stage wiping tears away from her eyes, slightly disappointed that nobody was really there to congratulate her on her performance, instead, she was alone.

She gathered her things together and got ready to leave when she found a note on the floor to her. She opened it and read it:

_Hi babe,_

_I'm really sorry I've ignored you, and jumped to conclusions, I've been stupid. Shelby was just a thing, she was more up for it than me, I promise._

_Can we start again, please, no secrets this time_

_Kyle xxxxx_

_PS: You killed it tonight babes, I knew you were a star in the making._

Echo smiled putting the paper in her pocket and she walked her way outside where Kyle was standing there. It was drizzling slightly, Echo hated drizzle, she always thought 'if it's going to rain, rain properly'.

"Did you get my note?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, never knew you could be that romantic, considering you got expelled." Echo said, not being able to hold back her smile.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Kyle replied. He then kissed her softly. "Forgiven?"

""Of course." She said flinging her arms round him. She was glad the argument didn't last too long, she missed him, a lot. Echo never felt this way about somebody before, and she loved the fact Kyle was a lot like her in some ways too.

"I love you." Kyle whispered in her ear, still hugging her. Echo felt amazing; nobody had ever said that to her before, apart from Carly and Jake, but nobody who was in a relationship with her had.

"I love you too." Echo whispered.

**AN: Thanks a bunch for reading ^-^ I hope you guys love reading this as much as I love writing, next chapter will be Echo's presentation, and I've been planning this next chapter for ages, so I hope you guys will enjoy it too.**

**Special shout outs to CBurns1995 and jimmyboy999978 and anyone else who has read 3**


	18. Confession

**Chapter 18**

**Echo's POV **

Well, this week so far has been, well, the usual Waterloo Road crap. Kyle sneaked in and tried to steal a millionaires credit card, and nearly got arrested, which wasn't fun, but he finally came round and met the awful bunch of kids I have to live with. That night was filled with awkward questions and general kid-like annoyingness.

Also, I had loads of people saying they loved my concert, I was so happy they did, even Mr Wilding said he was there because of the act, he never knew it was me! He said I rocked it, and I guess I was glad I did. That night was beyond perfect, it was the first time Kyle said "I love you" which was amazing, because even though I'm not mushy and girly and stuff, it was so sweet and it was awesome to hear. It seems whenever I'm low, Kyle seems to say something to lift my spirits, and today they'd need all the help they can get.

It was Thursday, and it was the day of the presentations, and Byrne put me last. _Last._ I hated being last, since it meant I had to go up after Maddie, who was amazingly confident at everything and Trudi, who is an amazing public speaker. When I sing, I'm fine, but when I actually have to say something well, I'm just really awkward.

Maddie's presentation was first, on stereotypes, especially for her, since she joined with the label of psycho, then dumb blonde, the gobby cow (which is slightly true) and slut, which was unfair, she wasn't a slut. Maddie got quite emotional about it, she seemed like it was her time to let things in the open and let everyone know how she felt and why she felt it.

Next, it was Trudi. Finn watched the presentation like a love-struck puppy, although the dick would never admit it, he still loved Trudi. Both Maddie and Trudi had professional-like PowerPoint's with small flash cards and were only using them occasionally to get to their next point, where I had this tatty old book with a presentation, full of scanned pictures from this book of bad memories. I want it over with so the book can be burned and so I never need to think about anything like that again, since, I really shouldn't.

When Mr Byrne introduced me, I walked onto the stage with a completely different feeling to last Friday. Last Friday I was filled with adrenaline, pumped, ready to go. This time, I was nervous, anxious, having second doubts on whether I should be doing this.

I sorted my PowerPoint up and I could hear people whispering already. They probably thought it was about my image, or my sexuality or about Carly, but it was about something much deeper. As the PowerPoint came onto the screen I knew I had to begin, so that is what I did. I looked up and saw Kyle hiding in the background with his hood up watching me with a smile on his face.

"Hi everyone, most of you know me as the girl with the weird hair, or the emo girl, or that girl who's going out with Kyle Stack." The hall sniggered at the last comment.

"Well, what I'm about to show you is a different part of me. An issue that has been with me for years and it's been part of me for years. I never wanted to bring it up again but I've had second thoughts, and I think airing it out in the open is something that might help end it all." I began scanning the hall, looking at my PowerPoint and I knew this was it. Now or never.

"Some people might find a few of these pictures quite disturbing, but please listen. I've suffered with anorexia, since I was eleven." I felt like the worst was possibly out of the way as a few of the teens began whispering.

"As you can see on the screen, I was overweight for an eleven year old girl, but I was happy, until I moved schools, and I became the biggest girl in my class, which made me feel awful, since I earned the nickname "enormous Echo'" I lied, the worst was defiantly yet to come. "At first I shrugged it off, but the more they said it, the more I believed it and I started… cutting myself." I decided to show everyone my scars on my wrists and arms. They just stared and looked rather sad. "At first, the cutting seemed to help; it helped let my pain out. After a while though, I just did because I hated myself, I hated that I has the fattest girl in my class and because of that everyone hated me. So I decided to stop eating. I drank so much water and ate nothing, I went for jogs in the morning before school, I would do laps of the field at lunch and I'd go for another run after school." I felt like I was blabbering a bit, but I didn't really know where to go next.

"My care home got a bit worried, since I seemed to be losing a lot of weight in a very short space of time, so they asked me if I was eating properly at school and I said yes, and I told the same lie to my school when they asked, but the people still teased me about my weight. About how I still weighed more, even though it was probably because I was taller, I just felt like every time they said something it was another stone I had to lose." I had to stop myself. I couldn't get emotional, not yet.

"This went on for another three months until the care home took me to hospital, where they diagnosed me with…" I hated the word, I said it before easily, but hate it so, so much. "Anorexia."

"My diagnosis was kept a secret, between me and the home. I was constantly in and out of hospital where they tried to make me gain a bit of weight, but I did something I regret so much, which has joining a pro-anorexia website." I said, putting a picture up of her and some of the girls on the site who had emaciated bodies, but thought they looked beautiful.

"I was desperate to look like that." I said fighting back tears. "I felt like I had to be that skinny to even be seen as beautiful, but I still saw myself at eleven years old, staring back at me in the mirror, I thought I was huge. I was compared to these girls. So I joined a competition on the site, where people would post pictures of their bodies, and people would say that they needed to loose even more weight, or that they were amazingly beautiful, but dying from starvation. That was when I started talking to Carly and Jake in the hospital." A picture came up on the screen of the three of them together. A picture I cherish so much, since the three musketeers turned into the dynamic duo, which then left me, the lone ranger.

"These competitions hit me hard, I was at my thinnest just last year, where I… I… I weighted 5 stone." I wiped my eyes with a tissue and I could see others doing the same as the picture of me came up on the screen; it was a photo that made me feel sick. I was still classed as underweight, but I was way healthier than that, it made me realize how much Waterloo Road had changed my life.

"On June 26th 2011, I got rushed to hospital and was in a coma for six days. I was in intensive care for 6 weeks and I just finished my therapy before I moved to Waterloo Road, but the doctors told me something I really didn't want to hear. They told me, because of me having with condition, I can't have kids, and I have anaemia which I have had to doctors about and I need regular blood tests, all because of people thinking it's fun to poke fun at my weight." I couldn't stop a few tears rolling down my cheek. I looked to the back of the room where Kyle was standing un-noticed, wiping a few tears away from his eyes. I changed the slide, to a recent photo of myself that someone took while I was on stage on Friday. "I fought my illness, and it'll always be a permanent scar, but I mean it hasn't stopped me from doing everything I ever wanted, getting good grades, getting amazing gigs, and having a pretty average life." I smiled at the last part, average was an understatement, my life was perfect at the minute.

"So, think before you call someone because of their weight. I was lucky." I flicked the screen which was list of names, most were friends I met on the ward, close friends. As well as Carly's bracelet, I have a bracelet at home as a remembrance that I'm too scared to wear. It had a different charm to remind me of everyone on the ward who got left behind, the ones that got beaten. "These are the people I met who weren't as lucky as me. Some of them died because of suicide, but most, because they literally starved to death, all of these _kids_ died because of bullying that started because of their weight, so remember that the next time you call someone fat, because they might on a list like this someday." I again wiped tears from my eyes as memories of all these people came flooding back to me. "This is the first time I've talked openly about this, and I really hope I've not said anything stupid. Thanks for listening." I smiled, since that's what most people seemed to do when finishing presentations, but I wasn't going to answer any questions, not now, baby steps and all that.

"Thank you Echo, for that insight in eating disorders, and for sharing your own experience on coping with the problems they throw at you." I nodded and looked at the clock; it was nearly dinner time already. I was out of there.

"A big round of applause for our 3 young ladies please." Mr Byrne said standing up to applaud us for our efforts. I was so happy it was off my chest. I felt like a free person. "Get yourselves off for an early lunch." He said smiling. I smiled slightly seeing Kyle hurry out of the hall trying not to get noticed by the crowd of people, which he didn't. I quickly ran out following him outside and going out of the gates. One of the perks of being in sixth form.

"Kyle!" I shouted, since he had no clue I was even there. He turned round and he smiled at me and walked towards me. I was ecstatic that he even showed up today, never mind stayed the whole way through.

"You were brilliant out there babes." He said hugging me tightly. "I'm so glad you did it."

"Me too." I reply, trying not to be an emotional wreck, I held it together at the presentation, so the emotion was wanting to all just flood out now. "I'm sure I saw you crying." I teased, I was mean sometimes.

"Something in my eye." Kyle replied, but he was obviously lying. "You basically stood out there and told everyone about it, you could barely tell me when I first met you."

"Yeah, I remember." I said smiling; I've always hated how shy I am round new people. "I remember punching Tariq in the face on my first day."

Kyle started laughing. "That was a great punch."

"Well at least he never pissed me off again."

"True." He replied, smiling. I enjoyed moments when it was just the two of us, school made everything so awkward since everyone watched you like a hawk.

"Just promise me, you won't do anything that's really stupid." I ask, since Kyle's been doing everything he shouldn't lately, even though he's always done that, he seems to have kicked it up a notch since he got kicked out.

"I can't promise anything."

**AN Surprisingly, this didn't take that long to write, but I'm starting the next chapter and thinking of stuff to do, hope you enjoy, and I'm glad Echo's secret's out in the open. I'm not amazing at POV's so I hope it's okay :D**


	19. Not at All

**Chapter 19**

Echo wrapped her arms around Kyle after he placed the necklace around her neck as they sat on top of a grassy hill.

"Aww Kyle it's gorgeous!" She said is awe.

"Only the best for my best girl." He replied smiling.

"Little bit cheesy there, but I'll let you off." Echo giggled. "How did you afford this?"

"Well, you know how I've been charging my phone up at yours?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it's 'cause my mum chucked me out." Kyle shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"No way? Why'd she do that?" Echo said shocked

"Dealing weed." Kyle said again like it was no big deal. "She's a bit on edge with the police sniffing around."

"And that's how you got me this?"

"Yeah, but it's with all the right intentions babe."

"But I don't want to see you get arrested."

"I'll not. Look, I know things look bad, but it could be worse."

"Just think, Kyle, you won't be able to get a job with a criminal record. You could make something out of your life, instead of spending it in prison."

"Ah, so that's all you think I'll amount to, is it?"

"No, I didn't say that..."

"…whatever Echo. Text me when you pull your head from your arse. Or just don't bother, _your choice_." Kyle snarled walking off.

**AN: Sorry it's a small short filler for now, I've been ill the past week, and I haven't had the energy to really do much, so I have this and another one at the same time ^_^**


	20. New Start

**Chapter 20**

Echo assured herself that she and Kyle were prepared to get to good grounds, although she hadn't seen him in a few days, and she'd only gotten one reply from her texts, but Echo assumed she was just being too clingy.

Today was the end of year prom, which Echo really wasn't in the mood for, but she wanted to go to say a few final goodbyes, although, having a metal detector at the gates was making Echo feel she was in prison, not sixth form.

She had heard about what Finn did to Tariq's little sister Naseem. She knew Kyle was probably planning something stupid, something that he wouldn't want her talking him out of. Kyle always got revenge.

The start of the day was a rather upsetting one for Echo, learning the school would be closing down, because of it being a 'failing school' although Echo wasn't best pleased.

For the rest of the day, Echo was helping with the prom committee; which wasn't very fun at all. She knew what she was wearing, and she had it in school, ready, like most of Mrs Boston's class, who Echo was stuck with because of her desire to avoid the overly cheerful prom committee, which hadn't really worked, although it was slightly more peaceful. That was, until the gang entered the classroom, looking for Finn. The MSB, much to Echo's confusion. Echo stood next to Tariq while she watched the thugs punch Finn sending him to the ground, and his mate Josh helping Finn try and get them off him, Tariq just watched with a smug smirk on his face, but Echo didn't see anything wrong with that, after Finn nearly killed his little sister. Echo's heart was pounding as her eyes met with Eugene Garvey. Even mentioning his name made Echo's blood boil, and he knew it, and worked it to his advantage every time. The mob then went outside the classroom, along the corridor, and Echo decided to stay in the classroom, as Tariq and Lauren left to watch. Echo was slightly relieved that Eugene didn't say anything. She hated his guts; she'd never been so scared of someone before. He just made her feel on edge. The bell ringing was the day's biggest saviour.

"Has Kyle said anything about me?" Echo asked Tariq as they walked to the lockers. He seemed really uneasy, carrying a sports bag that he got from his locker. Echo didn't really want to be involved, but she knew it wasn't her choice.

"He said he didn't want _you_ getting' involved with this." Tariq replied sharply, walking off answering his phone, Echo was unfortunately still walking the same way to the common room; prom committee wasn't what she signed up for.

"_Seriously fam, Eugene's lot are already after him, he don't need us on his case too."_

Echo froze at what she was about to see, the person who annoyed her most, Eugene Garvey. She blanked out at what was happening, but she got the conversation. Basically, Finn was going to be taken care of tonight at the prom, and Eugene actually backed down. Echo hid round the corner and realized that she wasn't the only one eavesdropping, as she saw Josh, Finn's best mate, just across the corridor, not that he'd noticed her. Though, he wasn't as good at hiding as Echo, as he was spotted easily by Eugene and the MSB.

"_happy hunting." _Echo heard Eugene say, as he and his sheep walked closer to where Echo was standing.

"Oh, what've we got here? Just can't get enough of me can you?" Eugene smirked.

"Obviously." Echo replied sarcastically, she saw Tariq out of the corner of her eye, and she really wanted the prom thing not to happen as much as he did, not that Tariq would ever say that.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're scared of." Echo smirked evilly. "Are you a man, or a mouse?"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"God you are thick." Echo taunted. "You've basically just let the DSC win, you backed down. Again, man or mouse?"

"He's there problem now. He's on their turf."

Echo chuckled. "Like that ever stopped you before."

"Well it has now." Eugene said, again backing down. "Let's go fam." He said turning to his army of followers. Echo frowned disappointedly. She didn't win that one.

"What was all that?" Tariq asked catching up to her.

"I know you don't want to get him at the prom." Echo smirked. "I might not be a psychologist, but it's so easy to tell, so I tried to help you out, but I guess it didn't work."

"I'm no chicken. Finn'll get what's coming to him."

"Right." Echo nodded, not really believing what he was saying.

"Are you and Kyle alright, you haven't been out with us in ages." Tariq asked. Echo liked talking with Tariq, he was like the brother she never had.

"Broke up a couple of days ago, told him if he isn't careful he'll get banged up. Didn't like me saying it."

"Truth hurts sometimes." Tariq replied.

In the common room, everyone seemed to look happy and Echo was dragged over to Maddie and Lauren to be told about the secret prom, and Tariq was trying to sort out the mess he and Kyle seemed to have gotten themselves into, while Josh was just making things more awkward, not knowing the full situation. Josh then left, and the bell then went for next lesson, which lucky for Echo was a free. She stayed and helped with prom committee, chatting with Maddie about outfits.

"I'm thinking along the lines of Bellatrix LeStrange meets a gay pride flag." Echo said smiling, Trudi and Maddie just looked at each other in confusion. "I have to wear my new Doc Martins, they're insane!"

"You'll be the queen of kooky." Maddie joked; Echo jokingly pulled a face at her, pulling out her black dress with many different coloured underskirts, it was a knee length dress, the bodice had multi-coloured paint splatters on it. Her shoes were shiny black Dr Martin boots, with black and white spotty ribbon laces.

"Wow! How much did that cost?" Maddie said staring at the splash of colour.

"It only cost £25 and doing someone's homework for a month. One of the kids at the home can make stuff like this, and this little one off beauty took her about 3 weeks."

"No way! Wow, that's so cool! My Dad wasn't best pleased with the price tag on my dress." Trudi replied, cringing at the thought of her Dad's reaction to her dress.

After spending most of the day having extremely girly conversations, Echo was more than ready for a party, but Mr Byrne was talking at the gates about him opening a school up in Scotland. Echo knew she wanted to go, it was an opportunity to get better grades and maybe even go to University. She had already tied her tie on the fence of the school, along with most of the school's pupils.

"Yo, Echo!" She heard a familiar voice shout and turned round to see Denzil smiling t her.

"Alright?" Echo asked smiling. "Wanna sign my shirt?"

"Of course." He replied, scrawling his name onto Echo's shirt, Phoenix and Scout were standing with him. She handed her pen to Scout and Phoenix, who did the same thing.

"What are yous thinking about Scotland then?" Echo asked, addressing most of the group.

"I'm going, definitely." Scout nodded.

"Dunno, I'll think about it." Denzil shrugged.

"I wanna go. Maybe I'll get into uni?" Echo grinned.

Echo said goodbye to the group and just wandered off, there wasn't any point of her going home, not now.

"Go on, be quiet." Mr Wilding said in a hushed tone as everyone piled in for the prom.

Echo walked into the building, just as Kyle got turned away.

"Kyle!" She said turning round to try and talk to him.

"I don't want to hear it." He said emotionless. Echo was confused, it seemed like Kyle was almost pushing her away, and she couldn't stop it.

Inside, the party was in full swing, with Echo standing at the DJ decks with Maddie and Lauren, until they stopped the music as Mr Byrne walked in.

"You know what sir, we're all safe here, all the doors are locked, we just wanted to say goodbye." Finn said, making the most valid point Echo could think of.

Thankfully, the party was allowed to go ahead. Echo saw Scout and Phoenix kiss out of the corner of her eyes and smiled, they were always flirting. Then, Mrs Croft decided to do some line dancing which made Echo giggle when she and Denzil tried it, since they weren't really dressed for doing line dancing. Suddenly, they heard an "Oi!" for Maddie, as Tariq unplugged the speakers.

"_There's a crossbow, It's gone. Someone own up, own up right now!" Tariq said panicked. Echo could only know where this was going. She knew Kyle would have it._

"_What's going on?" Mr Byrne asked, sounding extremely confused_

"_I think... It must be Kyle. He's taken it, he's going after Finn!"_

"_Where is he? Where's Tariq" Josh asked running in, obviously still chasing the wrong lead._

"_Here, what's going on here mate?" Finn asked, sounding just as confused as Mr Byrne did previously. Josh then turned his head and ran in front of Finn and fell to the floor heroically, as screams were heard from the hall. Teachers shouted for an ambulance to be called for Josh, as Mr Byrne held Kyle. The prom night was ending in disaster._

Echo followed the crowd as Kyle was lead away in handcuffs.

"Lock him up and throw a away the key." Finn laughed, triumphantly.

"At least I'll get a bed though." Kyle shouted back, as he refused to make eye contact to anyone as her entered the police car. Echo held back the lump in her throat. She knew she should've tried to talk him out of it. She felt awful seeing him being carted off in a police van, after everything.

"I'll tell everything about the DSC" She heard Tariq say, which made Echo smile; at least he was doing the right thing. Mr Byrne walked over to Echo and she was surprised to see him standing next to her.

"There's a space in Scotland for you, you know."

"I think I'll take that offer sir. Echo said, faking a smile. "I need the fresh start."

"I think we all do." Mr Byrne replied.

**AN: Wow, like what is this chapter? I hope you like it, and enjoy and stuff ^_^**


	21. Mucking Around

**Chapter 21**

Echo walked to the police station in her comfy hoodie, and skinny jeans. She wasn't dressing to impress, not today.

"I'm here to visit Kyle Stack." She said to the lady on the front desk, who was only one of the many people there.

"Are you Miss Echo Black?" She asked. Echo replied with a nod. "Come this way" The middle-aged woman said sounding friendly, as Echo followed her, where she entered and saw Kyle sitting in a room, looking miserable, though unlike before he got arrested, he made direct eye contact with Echo as she entered the room.

"Hi." She said, breaking the silence.

"Hey, how've you been?" Kyle asked.

"I've been better." Echo admitted. "I came to tell you that I'm moving."

"Moving?"

"Yeah, to Scotland with the school. It'll be a great chance to re-sit a few exams and have a fresh start."

"Oh so I guess me and you are…"

"… of course not! You have my number, call me when you can." Echo smiled.

"You know Echo, I'm probably going inside for a year, maybe eighteen months, so if you meet someone else, I won't mind, as long as we still keep in contact."

"Technically that's cheating on you, and that's wrong."

"Not if I say it's okay." Kyle smiled. "You don't have to punish yourself for something I did."

"You know I love you right? I always will" Echo said wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I'll miss you so much Echo." Kyle said, doing the same. "And, I'm sorry for being such an idiot, you were right; look where I am now,"

"Well you might get let out early if you behave." Echo said, both laughing and crying.

"Echo, when have I ever behaved?" Kyle reminded her, hiding his emotions with a smile. Echo hugged him, and got a stern look from a prison guard, so she pulled away. The two sat and just talked, about nothing, but the time seemed to fly by, even if they were in a prison visiting room.

"Visiting time is almost over." Kyle sighed.

"You know my number, call me as soon as you can. Love you." Echo replied, almost at a whisper to prevent anymore crying.

"Love you too." Kyle replied whilst been taken away again, still in handcuffs as he was escorted out of the room.

The next day was the day everyone went up to Scotland.

"Nice to see you here Echo." Mr Byrne said smiling as she walked on the bus. Echo was relieved that she managed to bag a window seat for the almost 4 hour journey to Greenock in Scotland.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Denzil asked strolling onto the bus.

"Yeah, why would I want to sit with you?" Echo replied jokingly as Denzil sat down. "I was being serious." She said, although she couldn't keep a straight face.

"This is going to be such a laugh!" Denzil said grinning.

"You bet it will! Diet coke and Mentos at the ready" Echo joked, receiving a stern look from Mr Budgen, who had obviously overheard the pair's conversation.

Tariq walked onto the bus, and Echo smiled at him as he walked past, and he did the same, but she did still feel bad for leaving Kyle behind in prison, not like anybody needed to know that.

Echo and Denzil spent the first half an hour mucking around with Denzil's new camera, taking photos of the whole bus, and of each other.

"Here, try this." He laughed putting his hat on her head. "Suits you." He said laughing, obviously being sarcastic.

"Of course it does." Echo replied in an equally sarcastic tone, whilst dramatically posing while Denzil took the picture, and Echo gave him his hat back, and Echo felt herself starting to drift off.

After sleeping for what felt like an eternity, Echo was awoken by Denzil shouting up the bus. "Can we stop at the border? I've never been abroad before." Denzil asked, , and by the way the driver pulled over, that was a yes.

"How long have I been asleep?" Echo asked, stretching.

"Only for an hour actually." Denzil replied, making Echo realize she currently had no realization of time at all after her power nap. She stood up and felt like she could barely walk, after sitting down for so long. The group stood at the sign when Mr Chalk had a hold of the camera, complaining when Miss Croft wasn't looking in the photo, but then realizing it was actually a marriage proposal, which Echo did think was sweet, but weird, since she couldn't ever think of Mr Budgen being romantic, just as a crusty old English teacher.

"LOOK OUT!" Mr Byrne screamed as a lorry came towards them. Then, it all went black for Echo…

**AN: Sorry, it is short, but cliffhangers are fun ^_^ Reviews are welcome. :3**


	22. New Start, Old Memories

**Chapter 22**

Echo stared at herself in the mirror, covering her right eye with her fringe. She'd been up for hours now, but Maggie had only just started waking everybody else up. Echo had put blue tips in her hair, as the blue was something she was known for, to make her less self-conscious. Since the accident, Echo dreaded even seeing her reflection, never mind going out in public, and definitely not performing gigs and concerts, that accident had killed any remaining dream of becoming a recording artist. The accident was something Echo hated thinking about. She hated that the truck had killed Harley Taylor, she hated how Denzil was still cooped up in hospital, she hated how it put Tariq in a wheelchair, and she hated what it had done to herself. It was the first day of school today, although for Echo it was a half day, missing lunch to go to a doctor's appointment, which she'd "forgotten" to tell Maggie about. She lifted her sweeping side fringe from over her eye and cringed at what she saw in the mirror. The thing Echo always loved the most about herself was her eyes. Now, even they were gone, and she felt overly self-conscious. Her pupil appeared to look cloudy, instead of how it should, and today was the day she finally found out whether the damage was permanent. Although, the thing that was hurting her, the most, was that Kyle had no clue that the accident had happened, or that his best mate was in a wheelchair, or that his girlfriend was half blind, and Echo didn't have the guts to tell him. Echo jumped when she heard a knock on the bathroom door, snapping out of her daze, she quickly flicked her hair back over her eye and hurried out the bathroom.

"Good morning Echo." Maggie said cheerfully as Echo just smiled at her, instead of having to reply. Echo heard the door opening and saw Mrs Diamond as she walked in, and wanted to speak with Tariq, obviously about the accident. Echo decided to stay out of anything to do with it. She wanted no reminder of what had happened.

When the lot from the school house left the house, Echo was walking slowly behind, forging a note, to get her out to the hospital at lunch. She just prayed it would be good news for once, she desperately needed it.

"Ah, Echo, can I have a word?" Mr Byrne asked, spotting her walking past. Echo just nodded and followed Mr Byrne, as he was taking her to one side; Echo knew that meant more bad news. "I thought I'd ask you if you'd heard about music."

"What about it?" Echo asked.

"Well, we don't have the staff to cover A-Level music, and I know you had a fantastic AS-Level result, but…"

"… basically, I can't do music. That's just brilliant, got any more good news?"

"We thought you could do another AS-Level, for the UCAS points for Uni, so if you want to, you could sit with the year 12's and do AS-Level History."

Echo sighed, history was possibly the most boring subject ever in her eyes, but she knew she needed the UCAS points for uni, and she wasn't going to push it all away because she was being petty.

"Yeah, sure, I'll give it a go." She said, forcing any positivity out of her while she spoke. Mr Byrne nodded, signalling she could leave now, so she did. Echo didn't like it that everyone was staring at her, even though her fringe seemed to hide her eye pretty well, people still looked disgusted by it, which made her feel more alone. The bell rang for morning assembly, where there was a silence for Harley Taylor, tragically killed by the bus crash. Echo could only dread of what Phoenix must be feeling right now, losing his little brother in such a freak accident would be hard on anyone.

The bell rang for first lesson, which funnily enough for Echo was a free, so she decided not to try and socialise, she felt too self-conscious.

"Echo? Is that you?" She heard a familiar voice say; she turned around and saw Josh, smiling at her.

"Why of course it is." She said feeling as if Josh's smile was contagious. "Who else do you know who has blue hair?" Echo then saw Josh looking round the corridors. "Lost someone?"

"Yeah, haven't seen Tariq round anywhere have you?"

"No, haven't seen him since assembly." Echo shrugged.

"Okay, thanks." Josh said smiling, the walking off. Echo then let down her façade, as unlike Tariq, echo was good a hiding it when she felt like rubbish.

Echo;s next lesson was history with year 12, she lined outside the classroom and got grim stares of most the year 12's.

"Echo, you're not in year 12." Rhiannon said slowly, making out as if Echo was thick.

"Nope, but I'm doing an AS-Level in History, so mind your business you gobby cow." Rhiannon just glared at her as the class walked, Echo feeling embarrassed, having to tell Miss McFall she had to sit at the front of the class, it was degrading, even worse, she got put next to Rhiannon."

"When this school was Havelock High, they were going to take history from the curriculum…" Mrs McFall began; Echo zoned out, and knew it would just be a mindless rant. She then heard sniggering next to her, she knew it was probably just Rhiannon being immature, but she really wasn't in the mood, not today.

"Miss, I seriously can't sit next to her, her eye's making me feel sick." Rhiannon said, half laughing half in disgust, and then Echo realized that her fringe had moved away from her eye. She just wanted the ground to swallow her up right that moment.

"I… I've got to go." Echo said grabbing her stuff and running out. Mrs McFall tried shouting of her to come back, but Echo just blanked it out. She didn't want this. This wasn't what she signed up for, but she didn't want to cry, the one thing killing her inside was the fact she still hadn't told Kyle, and she needed to. It wasn't just something that could easily go away.

Echo was sitting down in the bike sheds, hoping nobody would guess her hiding spot and come running straight back, considering the staff seemed to have their hands full with Jade and Drew Willis. Echo had to get away, jut until she'd spoken to Kyle, she couldn't concentrate, and everything was just piling on top of her already.

Echo walked along to the coast, where she just stared out to the sea. The sound of the waves reminded her of Blackpool, when she ran away to the beach because she bottled everything up. This time though, Kyle wasn't there to talk her into coming back to school, he was back in Rochdale, and Echo knew she should be there with him. She wished she could. Echo was beginning to lose her sense of time, because it seemed time was at a standstill on the overcast September morning. Echo just hoped they'd forgotten about her that they just assumed she was okay. That was how she liked things. People poking their noses into her business, or spilling out her deepest thoughts and feelings just wasn't her. It was her problem, so she had to fix it.

Echo finally zoned back into reality and checked the clock on her phone to see it was time she headed to the hospital; she thought maybe she could visit Denzil while she was there. It wasn't looking good for him, as he kept slipping in and out of his coma, and the doctors feared he wouldn't make it, but Echo knew he had to. She didn't want to lose yet another friend.

When Echo reached the modern building, she breathed a deep sigh and prepared for the worst as she walked into the waiting room, it was 15 minutes before her examination, but she wanted to be there. This was something big.

"Miss Echo Black, please?" She heard a voice call. Echo then stood up and made her way to the room, where she was joined by a young female doctor, who had a very broad Scottish accent.

"So Echo, we've got the results from the sample we took, and it's good news." The doctor said smiling.

"You mean, you can fix this?" Echo asked pointing to her eye.

"Well, it'll never be as strong as it was, but the tissue we tested was just scar tissue, so we can operate." Echo felt a real smile come across her face, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"The soonest we can get you in is after Christmas though, you see we are very busy, and it isn't an emergency case…"

…not an emergency case, I'm half blind!" Echo said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I have to put up with this until after Christmas?"

"Yes, but we promise if anything comes up earlier, we'll let you know." The woman smiled handing her some information packs and date letters etc. "It's just it isn't seen as a major threat to your health and well-being, otherwise you'd be sooner…"

"…no a big threat to my well-being? Are you serious? I'm tormented, scared to leave my bedroom because of this, and you can tell me this doesn't affect my well-being."

"I think you should calm down."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just leaving." Echo snarled, standing up and walking out. Bad news seemed to want to hit her all at once at the minute, and the fact she hadn't told anyone about the appointment was probably going to get her into more trouble, so, Echo headed back to school and she sat back down in the bike shed, she really didn't want company right now, not until her eye was fixed.

She checked her phone since she had to switch it off before she went to hospital, and she had 10 missed calls from Maggie, who had insisted on having the kids' mobile numbers in case of emergency. Echo decided to ignore it. She felt like she was slipping into her old self, before she moved to Waterloo Road in Rochdale; redeveloping the 'born alone, die alone' attitude. She felt her phone ring again and she decided to pick it up this time, since she knew it was get an ear-full now or an even worse one when she got home.

"Hello." Echo said answering the phone with no tone to her voice.

"Echo! Where've you been?" She heard Maggie say, sounding flustered. "We have enough to deal with Drew and Jade Willis, never mind you!"

"I had a doctor's appointment. " Echo said, staring off into the distance, keeping the same expressionless tone in her voice.

"Well aren't I meant to know about these things?" Maggie asked, obviously a rhetorical question.

"No, it's private." Echo replied, still not changing her tone of voice. "I just had an appointment; I have the papers to prove it if you don't believe me."

"Don't get gobby with me, pet. Get yourself back into school, Mr Byrne already knows you've been skiving, he said he'll send someone out to come and get you."

"Won't need to go very far, don't worry." Echo snapped, putting the phone down. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She felt trapped, and she didn't like it. At least before, she had her friends for support, but since the accident, Tariq hadn't said a word to her, and Denzil was still in hospital, Kyle was in prison, and they were really the only _true_ friends she had, the rest were all acquaintances, but her friends weren't there, so echo knew she had to stick it on her own, and she couldn't go soft, not now. Echo hid behind the translucent shelter when she heard high heels leaving the building, and they seemed to be getting closer. Echo didn't really expect anyone to know it was her behind the shelter, she just thought that they'd think it was just some kid skiving PE, but then it hit her, they'd probably still come and check. The high heels got closer and Echo looked up to see Mrs Diamond glaring at her.

"You're coming with me young lady." She said angrily.

"I've been at the doctors miss."

"Since half way through second lesson?" Mrs Diamond asked sharply, and then seemed to want to retract her question after seeing Echo just turn away. "Everything is okay, isn't it Echo, you know you can talk to me."

"Yeah, fine." Echo said, unconvincingly.

"Come inside." Mrs Diamond said in a completely different tone to the beginning of the conversation. "We can talk in my office."

**AN: I'm just going to say I'm going to follow canon (the episodes) a close as I can, but I don't think I should kill off Denzil, I like him too much :D And, this is a REALLY long chapter, so it took me a while to write, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Shout out's to FionaWaterlooRoadFan, jimmyboy999978, CBurns1995 and LucyMaxine for the reviews and everyone else who has read ^_^**


	23. Changes

**Chapter 23**

Echo followed Mrs Diamond to her office, where the teacher shut the door behind her, and joined Echo on one of the many seats scattered around the office that Echo thought was only for two people.

"Echo, you know everything you say is confidential, I'll only tell Mr Byrne if it's greatly going to be affecting you."

"Well I'm fine miss, nothing I can't handle."

"It doesn't really seem like it. You _did_ turn down the counselling everyone else got after the accident. Are you sure you're okay…"

"…never better." Echo shrugged.

"Really, because I saw a girl this morning who was embarrassed to talk to anyone, wouldn't give any eye contact, and hiding herself."

"Well it's _my_ problem; I have to deal with it. It has nothing to do with anyone else." Echo tried to persuade her.

"Well we can help you." Mrs Diamond replied.

"What happens if I don't want any help?!" Echo snapped. "I dealt with my anorexia virtually by myself, why the hell is this any different?" Echo's breathing was rapid and heavy, she was finding it hard to catch her breath, but she ignored it, right now, it was the least of her worries.

"This is different because this time, you have the support of your family and friends." Mrs Diamond said, seeming desperate to try and get something into Echo's head, although she was being incredibly stubborn.

"Friends?" Echo said, faking a smile, making it out as if Mrs Diamond was joking. "They'll think I'm pathetic. Denzil's still in hospital, Tariq's in a wheelchair. This sounds really un-sympathetic, but they get sympathy, and people know exactly what happened to them, and nobody really takes the piss, because it's something serious, and life-changing, but people just stare and laugh at me, like I'm some form of circus freak, I didn't choose for my eye to be like this, and everyone seems to think that it's something to laugh at."

"Is this what this is about?" Mrs Diamond asked.

"Well sort of." Echo said, her mind was numb, she didn't even realize she was just saying everything she felt, as much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't. "I haven#t told Kyle anything either, he asks, and I always just say we're fine but…"

"…Kyle Stack?" Mrs Diamond said, then realising she sounded like a school-girl.

"Yeah, I talk to him on the phone; we were going out a bit before he got locked up. I haven't told him about the accident. He's asked how everyone was, and I had to lie. I couldn't just blurt it out. I know I need to tell him, but the longer I leave it the harder it gets, but I need to."

"Have you talked to Tariq about this?"

"He wants nothing to do with Kyle after what he did. He did go too far miss, I know he did, but he thinks he's the one who's messed up, I can't lie to him miss, I just really have no clue what to say."

"Do you realize he is a criminal?" Mrs Diamond replied.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with miss" Echo whispered. Mrs Diamond knew far too well about this sentence, loosing Mr Byrne and her husband Jez because of an affair.

"Do you really love him?" Mrs Diamond asked, Echo just nodded "Well, then you'll find a way to tell him, if he loves you back you'll know." Echo just smiled.

"Thanks miss, I feel like a right plonker." She said wiping a tear away from her good eye.

"You know Mr Byrne still wants to see you, but if you want I'll talk to him." Mrs Diamond replied smiling. Echo nodded, not wanting to repeat everything she'd just said in front of the head teacher. "I'll be five minutes; you just stay in here and calm yourself down." Echo nodded again and watched the teacher leave. She couldn't calm down, her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was still rather rapid and she just felt on edge. As the thoughts of her panic were going through her head, Mrs Diamond came back into the office. "It's nearly the end of the day, I'll ring Maggie and tell her, only because if I don't you'll be in serious trouble." Echo just smirked, realizing she had been a bit stupid. Echo then jumped to her feet as the bell rang.

"Go on, go calm yourself down." Mrs Diamond said, as Echo smiled instead of actually saying goodbye and she scarpered out of the school gates as quickly as she could, without running. Her breathing was still really fast and she still felt like her conscious was weighing her down so much, she needed to talk to Kyle, and soon.

Entering the school house, Echo seemed to be bombarded by question by Maggie, and Rhiannon, and Scout and all their voices were going over each other, and echo couldn't concentrate, her heart was racing, she was finding it hard to catch her breath and eventually, everything caught up to her, including the ground, as she collapsed to the floor with a thud.

Echo opened her eyes slowly to see herself lying on the couch. She groaned as she moved, she'd obviously fell pretty hard, since her body ached. Her eyes opened more and she realized she had an ice-pack on her head and Maggie was sitting on the floor next to her head.

"Maggie, what happened?" Echo said groggily, wanting to go back to sleep.

"You had a panic attack." Maggie said seriously. Echo was went to sit up but Maggie gave her a look, so she lay back down.

"Panic attack?"

"Look, Mrs Diamond told me what happened, and you just have to let it all out, you can't just keep it to yourself, or this keeps happening." She then turned to see Scout and Tariq by the door. "She's fine, but give the girl some space!" She said jokingly, basically telling them to go away, but Echo felt like she'd been tranquilized, she was so relaxed; she wanted company, for the first time since she arrived in Scotland. Maggie turned to face Echo.

"But, it's never happened before. I've nevr had a panic attack before, and I've kept some pretty big secrets."

"Well consider this as a warning…" Maggie said, wanting to begin a lecture, but quickly went to the phone as its ring was far too loud for Echo, plus, she wasn't allowed to move. All Echo could hear from the conversation was Maggie, first sounding serious, but then her tone was getting a bit more positive, and Echo was wanting to be nosey and listen in, but she still felt a bit queasy, so lying down was probably for the best. Maggie came back in with a massive grin on her face, so Echo was excited to hear something good for a change, she was sick of bad news.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Echo asked.

"That was Rose on the phone, she's heading back to Rochdale in about 2 days' time." Maggie said, bursting with happiness

"So?" Echo said, missing the point.

"Denzil's out of intensive care, he'll be able to come home at the week-end." Maggie said excitedly,

"No way!" Echo replied excitedly. _"I knew he'd be okay" _she thought.

"You alright to sit up now?" Maggie asked, and echo nodded, holding her ice pack as she winced at the pain in her back. She realized she didn't fall on soft floor, which obviously had bruised her back, and she'd hit her head on the way down.  
"I have to go and tell the others." Maggie replied ecstatically, walking off to shout of the rest of the pupils to together them up, to tell the news all at once, so they gathered in the living room, as they squeezed on the sofa next to Echo.

"I've just had Rose on the phone, and it's good news, Denzil's out of intensive care, and he'll be coming home at the week-end."

"No way miss!" Phoenix replied excitedly, it was the happiest echo had seen him since Harley died.

"That's amazing!" Rhiannon grinned.

"I'm so chuffed for him!" Scout replied.

Echo just looked at the smiling reactions of everyone in the room; even Tariq was smiling, which was a rarity. Finally, Echo got some good news she was hoping for. She knew now, things could only get better.

**AN: Thanks so much for reading ^_^ Denzil was one of my favourites in WR, so I really can't kill him off, also, apologies that I can't get Kyle in here that much, but it is rather difficult, but I do hope this is going okay, I didn't know how the Rochdale to Greenock transition would work :)**


	24. Psycho

**Chapter 24**

Echo's eyes opened slowly, when she abruptly sat up, seeing the time on her phone, 8:00am! Echo quickly put her uniform on and ran downstairs.

"Sorry, my alarm didn't go off." She said walking into the kitchen, fastening her tie.

"You think you're going to school after yesterday?" Maggie scolded. "You need rest pet. You can't forget it never happened."

"It was only a panic attack Maggie, I'm fine, honestly." Echo said persuading.

"Yes, well I've already cleared it with your teachers, you're staying here."

"Fine." Echo sighed rolling her eyes.

The rest of the day bored Echo so much, after catching up and doing some homework, she really just wanted to ask Maggie why she couldn't go into school, it was a one off thing.

It was about 4:00 and finally people started to come in the door, Echo didn't know what took them so long, since it didn't take half an hour to walk from the school house back to school. Echo peeped round the corner and saw Scout sitting with the mysterious boy in year 12, Connor, yet again doing an SA for History that Mrs McFall set them because they were being awkward, apparently. Phoenix was getting a little bit jealous.

Echo decided to stop spying and try to lend a hand in the kitchen. She slipped into the room almost unnoticed.

"Maggie, do you want a hand, I've done all my work, so I really need something to do."

"You feeling alright, pet?" Maggie asked jokingly putting her hand to Echo's head. "I never thought I'd see the day Echo Black has nothing to do."

"Yeah, well it's good to mix things up a bit." Echo replied grinning. As much as Echo thought she'd hate living with Mr Budgen and Maggie, they weren't that bad. Echo never called Maggie Mrs Budgen, she thought it was too formal for a house setting.

After sweating over a hot stove, Echo felt content that she'd helped with the food. It helped make her feel a bit better, that was until she caught her reflection in the shiny worktop counter. Her eye made her cringe, it made her just want to wish she'd never agreed to going to Scotland. Breaking Echo's thought was Maggie asking Connor whether he was staying for tea again tonight, but he shook his head, saying he had to get back to his mum. In a way, Echo was glad she never had parents, but sometimes it didn't help situations at all, but the new girl, Jade, she didn't have decent parents, and was a care kid, like Echo, so it did make Echo feel slightly more comfortable knowing she wasn't alone.

Everyone was sitting eating their food, and Echo sat with her phone on her lap, hoping she could talk to Kyle, just trying to get the guts to tell him was hard enough, she'd thought of how the conversation would go in her head, and any way she looked at it she would upset him. She jumped suddenly when she heard her ringtone, and everyone turned to look at her, Maggie just nodded, signalling she could leave to answer it, Echo walked out of sight from the rest of the housemates.

"Hi babe!" Kyle said, sounding happy that she picked up.

"Kyle! You don't know how much I miss you." Echo said, tears were starting to fill her eyes from hearing his voice, but she wiped them away quickly, refusing to turn soft.

"Nearly as much as I miss you." Kyle replied, sounding the same way. "Hows Scotland?"

"It's beautiful, there's loads of places where I can just go and be alone, and relax. It's quite weird though. I haven't had haggis yet surprisingly." Echo joked. "I was off school today though."

"What've you done now?" Kyle replied, not sounding too shocked.

"I may have had a panic attack, nothing major, just I stress too much."

"Yeah, that's not major at all." Kyle replied sarcastically. "You need to look after yourself Echo. You know if you ever have anything to say you can just talk." The final sentence made Echo realise she had to tell him about the lorry crash, so she quickly ran up to her bedroom and shut the door.

"Kyle, I haven't been completely honest with you, about everything being okay."

"What do you mean?" Kyle replied, sounding scared, and confused.

"Well, you asked why I didn't call you the first week or so I was in Scotland, and I didn't give an answer, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"That was because I was in hospital because there was a lorry crash when we were standing beside the Scottish border." Echo said slowly, wincing at the words she was repeating, she hated remembering it, and she knew Kyle would be devastated for her not telling him.

"Lorry Crash? Echo, are you joking? Was everyone okay?"

"No. I wish they were. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how. It left me almost fully blind in my right eye."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Kyle asked, sounding just as Echo thought he would. "Anything happen to anyone else?"

"Tariq's in a wheelchair, Denzil's coming out of hospital on Saturday and Harley Taylor got killed." Echo said, trying to hold back tears. The phone was silent while Kyle was trying to process all the information.

"But… but… how? Why? "

"I don't know, I know Denzil's going to be fine, and I know I didn't tell you, but what was I meant to say? I had no clue how to tell you. I've been getting so much grief because of my eye since the accident, it makes me so self-conscious, I mean I haven't even sung a song since the accident. I couldn't lose you as well as everyone else."

"What do you mean, lose me?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want to be with me because my eye's hideous."

"You really must be mad if you ever think I'd do that to you Echo, I love you, and I just want you to be happy."

"I'd be happier if you were here with me." Echo replied smiling.

"Me too, but I've been stupid Echo, I can't change that, you know the offer still stands, if it would work better with us being apart for a while, y'know, just being friends, until everything's sorted, and maybe we could sort things out when I get out of prison."

"Wait… what?"

"Echo, I love you, I really do, but it might be for the best, just while I'm inside, it's not like I still won't phone you."

"But… why?"

"I know it would be for the best Echo, it really will." Kyle said, sounding upset himself.

"Well, you'll still call right, and you promise to tell me as soon as you're out of prison, I'll visit you at Christmas if you want, since I don't have anywhere to go."

"We'll see." Kyle said, emotionlessly. "Well, I'll call you later."

"Yeah, take care." Then the line went dead, and Echo flopped on her bed and hit her pillow, hard. She knew she should've told him straight away about the accident, but she had to be a coward and muck everything up, as normal. She heard a knock on her door, and she decided to ignore it.

"Echo, it's me pet, you've not come back down since the phone rang, is everything alright?" Echo heard a familiar Geordie accent say to her.

"Never better." Echo said, forcing back any sadness that was flooding over her body.

"You can talk to me pet, you know that."

"Yeah, but nothing stays secret for very long, I'm better off not telling anyone at all."

"But it's not good for you Echo; you know what happened last time." Maggie replied from the other side of the door.

"Yes, that was last time; this time will be different."

"Fine, suit yourself." Maggie said huffily and Echo heard her footsteps go back down stairs as Echo replayed her conversation with Kyle over and over again in her head.

Back downstairs, Echo was the main topic of conversation, unaware the conversation was loud enough to be heard upstairs.

"Who's she always on the phone to?" Connor asked Scout, as a hushed whisper.

"Oh, Echo? Ah I'll be her boyfriend, Kyle Stack; he went to Waterloo Road in Rochdale, proper psycho he was, banged up in prison now." Scout said, a louder than what Connor really wanted her to say.

"What's he in for again, I didn't go to the prom?" Rhiannon asked.

"Assault I think." Scout said, unsurely. "Something to do with that, he shot Josh Stevenson with a cross-bow."

"Well, Echo and him made a good couple then, both of them need to be in a mental home." Phoenix shrugged. Tariq really felt awkward in the conversation, he'd left Rochdale to get away from the gangs, but it seemed as if they followed him here too.

"Yeah, but Echo seems really nice, I mean, she must've had it hard, being in care all her life." Jade replied. "And we shouldn't really be saying this behind her back."

Echo tried to block the conversation out with pillows, but it didn't work. She knew what they really thought of her. So, now not only was she a freak show, she was a psychotic freak show. She felt like the whole world had suddenly just turned against her, she felt she had nobody to turn to, nobody to talk to, she felt alone.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, writers block is bad -_- and it is a bit of a filler, but y'know, and reviews are much loved, and thanks so much to everyone who reads, I do appreciate everyone reading :) **


	25. Denzil

**Chapter 25**

**(Echo's POV)**

The rest of the week had been slow and painful for just about everyone in Waterloo Road. I especially felt as if the first week back at school was torturous, with having a panic attack on the first day, being dumped by my boyfriend (which I haven't actually told anyone) and having everyone staring at me for the wrong reasons really made me feel useless. Lately, I've skipping lunch, and lying, saying I was going out for dinner when really sitting on the beach, it's the best place to just think. (ad draw up tattoo ideas)

The only good thing about the first week back, was that Denzil was finally coming home from the hospital after spending over a month in there, and I'm genuinely over the moon, since Denzil was always like my little brother, and everything was too quiet without him being there.

It was Saturday, and I had managed to somehow stay in bed and it was 1:30pm, so I quickly got dressed, grabbed my laptop and fumbled down the stairs and went to sit in the living room, where everyone was already sitting watching TV. They seemed so much more like a family, I did feel slightly excluded, but it was normal. I shuffled into the kitchen, made myself a smoothie and went to sit in the living room, where I received a few dirty looks from Scout and Jade. I didn't know why, although, I probably knew Rhiannon had something to do with it. Speaking of which, she entered the room as the thought was in my mind. Then, the mammoth barged into me, knocking my Mango smoothie on my **white** Pierce the Veil t-shirt. Great, that's ruined.

"Watch where you're going numb nut." I growled angrily, I was in no mood for the likes of her.

"Make me." She replied, with that awful smug smile on her face, I would've punched her there and then, but I decided I had to stay calm.

"You owe me £15 for a new t-shirt, and believe me, I'll get it." I threatened. I wasn't kicked out of my school before Waterloo Road for nothing. She needed to crawl back into her little hole.

"Will you two just shut up?" Maggie said walking in. "Denzil will be here any minute, so I don't want you two arguing like Cat and Dog."

"Dog, that describes Rhiannon perfectly." I snarled, I just couldn't help myself, but I received a death glare from Maggie, so I decided to shut myself up. "She did ruin my top Maggie; it's only fair she gives me the money for a new one."

"Stop complaining Echo, and clean yourself up." Maggie said shooing me back upstairs with my laptop. So I changed my t-shirt, which was just another band t-shirt, but black this time, so Rhiannon couldn't ruin it with mango smoothie. Stupid child.

Everyone was anxious to see Denzil again. I was scared more than anything, like most people, he might be disgusted by the monstrosity where my right eye should be. I'm still annoyed that the hospital said it wasn't affecting my well-being, of course it was, I was a walking freak show.

I couldn't be like this though, today was for Den, not me. However, I wouldn't put it past Rhiannon to ruin the day because she wasn't getting her own way. She really didn't appreciate what she had, hating on her foster family. At least hers kept her for longer than 2 weeks, ungrateful doesn't come close.

The anticipation was killing me; I just wanted to give Denzil the biggest hug ever. I missed my "little bro". Everyone's attention switched when we heard the doorbell, but Maggie ushered us back into the living room quickly, obviously not wanting all of us there at once, he was coming in for the first time. However, it wasn't Denzil who had come in; it was Mr Clarkson and Josh. Mr Clarkson had always been really close to Denzil, and he was here for the same reasons as all of us. We just wanted him back.

The final wave on anticipation hit us all, as the doorbell went for the second time that day; I just hoped it wasn't another false surprise, and my "selective hearing" (usually ignorance) came in handy when I heard a familiar voice from the hallway with another Irish accent to follow.

"Alright?" Denzil asked calmly as he walked in, trying to act casual, but a grin was plastered on his face. All of us cheered and he went to see Mr Clarkson and then came over to me, Josh, Tariq, Rhiannon, Scout and Phoenix, who was still out of it after Harley's death, it had changed him so much.

"Den! Great to see mate!" I said first, trying to lighten a few moods.

"Back at you, I never thought I'd say it, but I even missed school."

"Even Budgen!" Scout joked, quietly, so he didn't hear.

"Yep, even Budgen!"

We all continued to laugh and joke around, I even saw Phoenix smile for the first time in days after seeing his best friend again. Denzil's return signalled something for me: that no matter how much shit I go through, my real friends will be there in the end. Denzil's put a smile on everyone's face today, and, dare I say it, given me new hope that actually, everything will be fine in the end.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait and awfully cliché chapter, I've JUST gone on study leave, so I have a ton of things to do, and I've been trying to update and write, but it's quite difficult. These next few chapters could drag a bit, since I haven't got many ideas for Series 8 episodes 1-10, but I hope I'll churn out something decent. Love every review, favourite and follow, and I appreciate everyone who's read so far 3**


	26. Rebel

**Chapter 26**

"You're coming in today Denzil, don't you think it's a bit soon?" Scout asked sounding worried, whilst glaring at Rhiannon for eating the last of the coco pops – again.

"I just want to get straight into it. The longer I wait, the harder it'll be." Denzil replied. Honestly, Echo wondered why he and Scout weren't an item yet, they obviously liked each other.

"What A-Levels are you doing then?" Echo asked inquisitively.

"English, History, Music and Maths."

"Wait… Music? Mr Byrne told me we couldn't do A-Level music because of the teaching staff."

"No, I got my time table while I was in hospital, music's on there." Denzil replied.

"Lying bastard." Echo grumbled under her breath.

"Why you asking?" Denzil asked, obviously not hearing Echo grumble under her breath.

"No reason." Echo replied in a false happy tone of voice. In reality, Echo felt as if her head was about to explode. Music was the only lesson she actually enjoyed. She had to carry on with Biology and English, which she didn't even know why she picked it. It was awful. Also, tomorrow was the tree planting for Harley Taylor, which would be an emotional day for all; especially Phoenix.

"Come on you lot, you're going to make me late!" Mrs Budgen shouted, ushering the students out of the house, much to Echo's disgust. Waterloo Road was the last place she wanted to be today.

When Echo got to school, she went straight to Mr Byrne's office. She wasn't messing around today.

"I need to Mr Byrne." She said walking into the office.

"Have you made an appointment?" Janeece replied sarcastically.

"I don't need one, it's important." Echo sneered. Just then, Janeece tottered into the office and Echo perked up when the office door opened with Mr Byrne in there.

"Echo, this way please." Mr Byrne said gesturing her into the office. Echo stormed in and shut the door behind her.

"So, you don't do A-level music do you?"

"Wait, what?"

"You told me you weren't offering A-level music, but how come Denzil's got it today? How come everyone else is doing A-Level music, but I can't."

"Echo you would've been the only Year 13 doing A-Level music."

"Then I'd do it on my own. If it's results you want I don't get why you aren't letting me do it. I'd rather get an A in A-Level music than a C is AS History."

"We talked it through, it would be better if followed a more academic route."

"Yeah, without talking to me?" They both stopped when Lorraine barged in. Typical.

"Michael, a word." She demanded, not really caring about the argument going on, she then turned her attention to Echo. "Since when have you had blue hair?"

"For about 5 years now." Echo replied.

"Well, it's not really professional. I wouldn't hire someone who looked like you."

"Well, good job this is school then, there's a term people use, it's called freedom of expression, you should Google it, of course if you don't have someone to do that for you."

"Echo!" Mr Byrne snapped.

"Well you can forget about coming back in 'til it's out." Lorraine sneered.

"What?" Both Mr Byrne and Echo said at the same time.

"You can't do that Lorraine…."

"… I can and I will. Besides, it'll do her some good."

"I'm right here you know." Echo snapped. "I'd do it in my spare time if I have to, no lessons, just give me the stuff and I'll do it." Echo pleaded. Mr Byrne then sighed, shaking his head.

"My decision is final." Mr Byrne replied "You're still excluded until you dye your hair." Echo's grin then fell into a frown as she glared at Miss Donegan. Just then Mrs Diamond walked in, great. More people, more drama.

"I don't see how hair colour can affect education, or how I should or shouldn't get a job. Rhiannon Salt has red hair, and she doesn't get wrong." Mr Byrne just looked at the floor, then at Mrs Diamond, probably hinting he'd tell her everything later.. "I mean, I'm still allowed to Harley's memorial service tomorrow, right?" It fell silent, Echo taking it as a no. "You people make me sick." Echo then stormed out the office and went to her locker and started shoving everything in her.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Josh asked, contrasting Echo's mood completely.

"They've only gone and kicked me out, Donegan, the stuck up cow."

"Wait… is this because of music?"

"No, apparently it's my fucking hair that's causing problems; I mean when did having blue hair affect my education?"

"How long for?"

"Until I get the blue out, I don't think they realize that blue doesn't come out easily, I'll have to put 3 boxes of dye on there to get it black, then I'll have to go and get new extensions, I mean it could easily be a couple weeks."

"No way!" Josh replied.

"Yep, I'm not even allowed to Harley's memorial." Echo said grimacing.

"That's low." Josh said sounding shock. The pair then sighed when the monotonous sound of the bell ringing went in the hallway. "Good luck mate." Josh said walking away to registration. Echo just sat on the seats and ran her hands through her hair. _'I've really done it now.'_ She thought, quickly jumping to her feet when she heard footsteps her way.

"Echo, what are you doing here, get to registration." Mr Clarkson said sternly.

"Sorry sir, no can do." Echo replied putting the last of her stuff in her locker. "Been excluded."

"Excluded? What for?"

"Having blue hair. Miss Donegan reckons it's not professional, and it makes me less likely to get a job. Whatever, I'm gone now. Sorry sir." Echo replied flinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Wait a moment, you are joking right?"

"Nope, wish I was. I went to see Byrne over music, since they've stopped me doing that because they think I should focus on a more academic future. Apparently wanting to make music for a living isn't up to their standards."

"Well, I hope you come back Echo, I need you in my English class." Mr Clarkson said, smiling. He was one of Echo's favourite teachers, because he wasn't so stuck up.

"I will sir. Promise." Echo replied smiling, picking up her bags and leaving school. Miss Donegan would be pleading for her just to dye her hair blue tomorrow.

She quickly ran to the school house and climbed the drainpipe outside her window, she then fidgeted to open the window, and hopped in. She dumped her bag on the bed. She scrawled a note and slid it under her door, for whoever picked it up, just telling them she wasn't anywhere dangerous. She then grabbed her guitar case and her purse and she then headed back out the window. She hurried out of the grounds quickly as she could, and realized she had nowhere to go.

Echo hurried into town, and knew she'd have to take money out of her bank account to do this, but she was revisiting her "youth". She had about £1500 pound put aside for emergencies from her gigs and jobs etc. She decided this was an emergency, so she wandered into town and decided to go to an empty looking salon, with a lot of skulls and was obviously the right salon for her. It also did piercings and tattoos, but for now, she'd just get her hair done, and after a few hours, Echo had left the salon with a new hairstyle with no blue and a new piercing, though she 'needed' her snake-bites back. '_Miss Donegan won't know what hit her tomorrow.'_

**AN: Whoop whoop, hope you guys like :D sorry they're awkward chapters at the minute, but they'll get better, promise :D And BTW this has happened to my friend before who dyed her hair blue xD **


End file.
